Dear Diary
by Cenobite829
Summary: Trina's Diary entries. Learn about the real Trina and who she loves.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my ideas, and I'm not even sure about that.**

**A/N: This is another idea that wouldn't leave me alone. Damn plot bunny. This is told from Trina's POV and hopefully will open up her character more. It may seem a little OOC but just sit back and enjoy the ride.**

Dear Diary,

I can't believe how good today was. Everyone was envious of me and...

I can't do this. I can't keep playing this game and lying to myself. I looked at my other diary, the one I just finished filling up, and all that was in it was lies. I am not that person, or at least I don't want to be that person. It is like being stuck in a nightmare. You know when you are dreaming but you can't wake up? That is my life. I act like a total bitch to anyone that gets too close to me. I can't show them who I am. And who am I? I hear you ask. I am Trina Vega. I'll tell you what I'm not first. I am not a member of the A-Listers, the popular clique. They just use me for entertainment but they don't like me. The reason they don't is they know I'm a fake, just not in the way they think. I'm not the next big thing in singing. I have a ok voice but it is mostly suited for backup singing. No I'm not that either.

What I am, my dear diary, is a liar. I lie everyday, to myself, family, "friends", and classmates. Yes I lie. I don't mean I tell lies, hell I am an actress. No I live a lie. I hide myself everyday. I go and act like a vapid ditz to make sure no one sees the real me.

The real me is a comedic genius. I have almost three hundred comedy dvds, I know every line to almost every Monty Python movie, the Marx Brothers, Abbott and Costello, and even newer movies like Caddyshack, Porky's (all of them), and Ghostbusters. I have almost perfect comedic timing if I think about it. Unlike what others think I got in to HA because of it. I made the recurters laugh. The reason I hide it is stupid but I have been doing it for so long that I can't seem to stop.

Not one girl in school, at least not one in the A-Listers, is a comedic actress. They all want to do drama and sing so that is what I wanted to do. The fakeness that they feel around me is me hiding myself. So here right here in these pages, I will be myself.

Dear Diary

I had a weird day today my dear friend. It all started when everyone left for the weekend. Tori was over at her friends and the parents went off. I decided to have a weekend devoted to me. No pretending, no bull, just me and some of my favorite movies.

So I was sitting on the couch eating some chicken salad sandwiches and a bottle of water (no matter what anyone says I do eat right.) when there was a knocking on my door. I sighed and paused the movie, Pushing Tin by the way, and I went to the door. I opened it to see Robbie Shapiro. Now I guess this is the part where I say what a nerd he is and how much I hate him but I won't. Like I said before this is for me to be honest. Robbie is a Jewish boy with curlly black hair and thick glasses. He actually is kind of cute and for a while he had a crush on me. I was mean and cruel to him for the same reason I am a stuck up bitch, (I'm an idiot but amazingly self aware.) because it would hurt my image. The truth of it is that I liked having him there and if I could've just pulled my head out of my ass I would be with him and not alone. Oh well.

"Oh hey. What are you doing here?" I ask. I am not mean or cruel. My voice is soft and just curious. Like I said this weekend for was for me to be me. He is taken off guard by it. I guess he expected me to yell at him.

"Um hi Trina. My parents are gone for a while and I'm locked out of my house. I was wondering if you would mind it if I stayed here for a while." Robbie asked, looking adorible as he tried not to offend me. I smile warmly and step to the side. I know what I should do, or at least what was expected of me. I should slam the door in his face or go back to who I act like. But I didn't want to. For one weekend I was me.

"Sure come on it. I am just watching a movie and eating some lunch. There are water bottles in the fridge if you want one. There is also chicken salad in the bowl in the fridge if you want a sandwich." I said as I went back to the couch. I was only wearing a pair of short shorts and tang top. Normally I dress better but not this weekend, I don't even think I did my hair in anything more then a pony tail. I start the movie back up as he just stares at me. It took him a good few minutes to even shut the door and even then he didn't move for a good few minutes after that. I just smiled at him as I watched the movie, laughing at a great part. He walked over and got a bottle of water and took a seat on the other couch, almost as far from me as he could.

"What are you watching?" He asked shyly, like he was waiting for me to bite his head off.

"Pushing Tin." I said sweetly. He looks at me weird and I sigh. I have gotten this look before. I had a friend named Lisa who came over one day. I put on a great movie but it was kind of deep and she gave me the same look. It was sad. She thought Epic Movie was the pinnical of humor, it wasn't even close. I waited for him to ask me what that was.

"I didn't know you like black comedy but if you want a better one you should watch a movie called Grosse Point Blank. It is better in my opinion." Robbie said. I was shocked.

"Yeah that is a great movie but my favorite John Cusack movie is High Fidelity. It is such a great movie." I said challenging him almost. He nodded and soon we were talking about all sorts of movies. I was actually having fun, which was weird. Robbie seemed to relax and he looked at me.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Who are you and what have you done with Trina?"

I laughed at that. I knew something like that was coming so I told him the truth. God help me I did. "This is me. This is who I really am when I don't do my act at school."

"What do you mean act?"

"To be one of the popular kids I act like a bitch."

"You mean what everyone knows as you is all an act. Wow that is pretty good."

"You don't know the half of it. I am so scared of letting people see the real me that I hide it all the time."

"Then why let me see it?"

"Because I swore to myself that this weekend I would be myself no matter what." I said moving closer to him. I was now with in arms reach of him and let me tell you something, I wanted to be closer. He was smart and funny. I can even admit that he is cute. God I just wanted to kiss him, just once. He smiled and slid a little closer to me. My heart sped up as I looked into his brown eyes and he looked in to my mocha colored eyes.

"Well you should be like this all the time." He said leaning closer to me.

"Oh well maybe I'll think about it." I said moving close enought to feel his breath and smell his mint toothpaste. I moved the last two centimeters and press my lips to his. I was just lost in the moment and when we finally broke apart he looked shocked.

"I-I-I have to go." He stammered as he stood up and walked out. I was sad then and I am confused now. He looked like he wanted me to kiss him so what is going on. I don't know but I think I really like him.

**A/N: Please review and let me know if you want more of this. Now I would love for someone to write this chapter from Robbie's point of view. I think it would be great. If anyone wants to do then please drop me a pm and use Dear Diary in the name. Thanks for everyone's time. Also the poll for "All for Her" is going strong. Cat is in the lead right now but it can change anytime.**


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Diary

Well it is Friday and this week has sucked big time. All week Robbie has been avoiding me and I hate it. It is like he is hiding something from me. Maybe I'm not as good a kisser as I thought I was, although I have never gotten any complants. It took me all week but I was bound and determined to find out the truth. So I waited in janitor's closet until I saw him pass by. I suddenly grabbed him and pulled him in. Moving quickly I blocked the door with my body and looked at him.

"Trina what the hell?" He shouted at me. He didn't look angry, just tired. I looked at him and sighed.

"Why are you avoiding me? I thought we were getting along last Saturday and now I can't get the time of day from you." I said moving closer to him. He didn't back down or move at all.

"I am avoiding you because I won't be in a relationship with you like you are." He said, his face not changing. I swear at that moment I heard my heart break. I can say it sucks, it really does.

"What do you mean?" I ask stupidly. Yes it was a stupid question. I know it was but I had to say it. I knew what he meant and why he wouldn't be with me but part of me wanted to denie it.

"I mean I won't be someone's dirty little secret and that is all I would have to look forward to if I go out with you. You would treat me like dirt to up hold some phony image and then when alone you would be all sweet." He said, his eyes still boring into my head. He seemed to be reading my soul, my character, and my future and found them all to be lacking. My heart broke even more and I felt the tears start to flow.

"You don't know that for sure." I said trying desprately to change his mind. He shook his head and gently used his thumb to wipe my tears.

"Yes I do. About two years ago I started dating a girl that treated me like that. It was the best and worst times of my life. When it was all over I swore it would never happen again. I can't go through that again. Trina you can't even be honest with yourself in your own home, how would you ever admit to being with me?" His voice was soothing and painful all at the same time. It was like admiring the knife being used to stab you in the heart. The tears came easier, not stage tears, but real ones.

"So does this mean I have no hope then?" I asked desprate for any hope that I can be with this boy. Later I asked myself why? Why was I so desprate to be with Robbie? I didn't know until just before I started this entry. I want to be with him because he never judged me. He never made me feel stupid for liking what I like. He is funny, smart, loving, and just about the most talented person I know. He makes me feel special and he actually listens to me. That is more then any other guy has ever done for me.

Confession time: Most of the rumors that guys say about me are true. I am not proud of them but they are true. I have given guys blowjobs at school and I did suck a guy off to get a part in a play outside of school. The only rumors that aren't true is the ones about me sleeping with people. I am still a virgin and will be so until my wedding night, I have sworn that. I also have never been with a girl, not that I am homophobic I just never met any girl that I wanted to do that with.

"No there is hope. I want to be with the girl I met this Saturday because that Trina I had never known but god I want to. She was sweet and funny." He said with a smile.

"She can be with you. I can be with you. I can be her Robbie. Please give me a chance." I said, tears running down my face. He shook his head and gave me a hug. I melted into him at that moment.

"I don't want her everyonce in a while. I want to be able to take your hand at school, to hold you during lunch, to steal kisses in the hall." He said as he rubbed my back. I look at him and sighed.

"I want that too but I don't know how to do. How do I become that girl? I am terrified of showing her. What if no one likes her?" I say as I lower my eyes and cry into his chest. I can smell his aftershave and soap. He strokes my hair softly.

"I will like her I promise. Just start to change and I will know you are serious. I will meet you half way but you have to show me you mean it." He said. I nodded against his chest and he held me for the rest of the period.

So now I sit here in my bed and I look at my clothes, makeup, and all the other trappings that make me the shallow, mean, unliked, and untalented bitch of Hollywood Arts. It is time for a change but this is going to be hard.

**A/N: Thank you for all who have read and reviewed. Can anyone guess who Robbie was talking about when he said he has been in a bad relationship before? Cookies for anyone that figures it out. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for everyone that has read and reviewed this story. I am glad you all like it. **

Dear Diary

Well I just had the best and worst day of my school life. Let me tell you what happened. It all started when I woke up. After my shower I went to go get dressed and for the first time in my life I didn't take almost an hour to get ready. I threw on a t-shirt, a pair of designer jeans, boots, and put my hair up in a loose ponytail. I put on a little foundation and blush on my face and some light lip gloss and soon I was ready for school. Unfortunetly it was almost an hour before I had to leave so I cut on my laptop and soon the sounds of the Spoony One filled my room. I giggled as he raged against one of the Highlander sequels, a favorite past time of mine. I knew the review so well that I quoted it often in my head.

Soon it was time to go so I shut down my computer and went down stairs to get Tori. I guess you have noticed that I haven't really mentioned Tori yet. Well the reason is that I love and hate my sister. I love her because she is my sister. She is sweet, smart, caring, and if I am honest and here I always am, more talented then myself and at least half the so called "A-Listers". I hate her for the same damn reason. Everyday she reminds me about my lies because she isn't lying. Tori saw what I was wearing and looked confused but didn't question me as we left.

Arriving at school I started to look around for Robbie. Before I could find him John Mitchel found me. John was a subpar actor that was an A-lister due to his family fortune. He pulled me into a closet and looked at me. I knew what he wanted and before I would have done it but now I couldn't. He was cute but another was far more important to me.

"Well what are you waiting for?" He said looking upset that I wasn't all over him. I shook my head and started to walk past him to leave. He grabbed my arm and pulled me back as he undid his pants with the other hand. "You know what to do or I will ruin you at this school." I looked at him and thought about his threat.

A week ago, hell before last Friday, that would have been a huge threat to me. I would have been on my knees in seconds. Not now though. I wanted Robbie and that meant that I have to decide if my reputation mattered. I realized that no it didn't. I looked at him and smiled as I looked down.

"Oh look it looks just like a penis only smaller." I said with a smirk as I walked out. I walked right into Robbie and I smiled. Robbie looked me up and down and looked surprised.

"Wow Trina you look good." He said with a smile. My heart began to tapdance against my ribcage at his smile. I looked at him and blushed.

"I take it you approve?"

"Yep. Hey I have to go to class but sit with me at lunch?" He asked sweetly. I nodded and went to my class. I was happy for the first time in a long time.

I walked over to his table at lunch and took a seat. A second later Robbie sat beside me and then his friends showed up. They were all polite to me, except for Jade. She laid into me as soon as she sat down.

"What the hell are you doing here? Don't you have some guy to go down on?" She said cruelly. I inhaled sharply and bit my tongue at my desire to say something back but I didn't want to upset Robbie. Also I was sure he had heard the newest rumor. John was telling the school that I pulled him into the closet and begged him to let me be with him and he sent me away. Well what ever got him through the day. To my surprise Robbie spoke up.

"Trina you can go ahead and what you are thinking. I think Jade needs to hear it." Robbie said as he locked eyes with Jade for a second. I don't know what was passed between them but I smiled. Now what to say to her? She smirked as she braced herself for my assult but I got a better idea.

Jade and I are alot more alike then she would ever admit. Insult us and we twist it into a complament. Start a rumor about us and soon it is working to add to our ledgend. No that is not how you hurt us. You want to hurt us you use the truth. It is the one thing we can't handle. I got up and walked over to her smiling. Squating down I beside her and whispered into her ear.

"That little fear you have rattling around in your brain, the one that wakes you up at night. It is true. One day he will find out the truth and then you will be alone. And on that day I will laugh." I whispered. Then I got up and walked over to Robbie. Giving him a kiss on the cheek I gave him my number and told him to call me later.

Now time to tell you what makes this the worst day in my life. I went to my locker after all of that and was shocked by what I saw. Instead of a silkscreen of my face there was a white poster board with the word **WHORE!** scrawled across it. Moving quickly I went over and pulled it off and heard something fall into my locker. I realized later that it was the other magnet that was holding the sign up. Under the sign was a new silkscreen. It was of my topless. It was a pic I had sent to an A-lister thinking he would like me. Now it was blown up to the size of my locker. Moving quickly I tried to open my locker to hide it but my lock had been filled with rubber cement. So I couldn't open my locker nor could I put the poster back up. Just then the bell rang and a whole crowd came out and started laughing and taking pics. I fell to the ground crying, feeling more embarressed then I ever have in my life. Guys were whistling and catcalling me. Suddenly a huge bucket of black paint was thrown at my locker. Looking up and through my tears I saw Robbie standing there looking pissed. I tried to shrink away, afraid he was mad at me for being such a whore but he surprised me. He walked over, squated down, and pulled me into a hug. I lost myself at that moment and started to cry even harder. He just held me and rubbed my back. Then his words reached me.

"Don't let them get to you. They are just jealous of your beauty and wit. I don't care what you did in the past, all I care about is our future. Trina you met me halfway now I know you will be with me. Please let me." He said in a soft whisper. I couldn't answer him, just clenched him tighter. I know what will happen. One day he will realize what a mistake he made and then I will be alone. See like I said, I am more like Jade then she thinks.

**A/N: Thank you to everyone that has read and reviewed. I hope you like where this is going. As of right now there is only two chapters left. If there is a lot of request after Chapter 5 then I will go on with the story.**

**Now two shout outs. **

**The first is to ZenNoMai. If you haven't read his Rade stuff you really should. His stories are great and he has probably one of the best Robbie stories on Fanfic with "Perfect to Me." He is going to write Robbie's side of Dear Diary so be on the look out for that.**

**The second is Smarty350. If you haven't already please go read "Made of Bricks." It looks like it will be an incredible Trina story and far superior to my little ramblings. Give this guy your support.**

**Please read and review. **


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Diary

Well I didn't go to school today. I faked being sick to stay home. I texted Robbie shortly there after and told him I wasn't coming to school. This is our conversation.

Not coming to school.

Y?

Can't deal with them.

But you know I will protect you.

Yes I do but I can't stay with you all day. I wish I could.

Ok I'll come over tonight.

You had better. Just like last night.

Deal. ttyl beautiful.

Bye cutie.

Yes I call him cutie. He is cute and sweet. After the embaressment that happened yesterday and the fact that Robbie stood by me we came back here and he spent until almost 10 making me feel better. During that time we were down stairs as the sun set and we watched it set from the couch. For once in my life I felt so happy. I found out that I love the feeling but tonight I needed to tell him all of my secrets. I can't start this with anylies.

I spent the rest of the day trying to relax but worried about what he will think. A little after 1230 I fell asleep. I woke up at 4 with my head in Robbie's lap. He was lightly stroking my hair. I rolled over and looked at him.

"What a great way to wake up." I said with a smile. He chuckled and looked down at me and I reached up and gently carressed his arm.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Good but I will feel better once I tell you something. I have to tell you the truth about the rumors and school and you may not want to be with me." I said nerviously. He put a finger on my lips.

"Trina you don't have to tell me anything. I don't care about your past only our future." He said. My heart melted and I wanted to not tell him but I refused to have any secrets.

"For me I need to tell you. I want no secrets between us." I said. He nodded and looked me in the eyes. I could tell right then that he was listening. "Some of those rumors are true. I have given guys..." I struggled for a nice way to say it..."oral and I didn't do it because I loved them or anything. It was just to make them be my friend. That is why I don't deserve you." I said awaiting his judgement. He chuckled at me.

"And what about me? I am the geeky Jew kid that plays with a puppet and is compared to Adam Sandburg. Hell I'll probably end up neurotic like Woody Allen." He said.

"Hey I like Woody Allen." I said pulling him down into a quick kiss. He smiled and then looked back at me.

"I know that but with all of that against me I have a Latina Goddess on my lap whose kisses taste like strawberries. Who says I deserve you?" Robbie asked looking at me. I pulled him and layed him beside me. I looked him right in the eyes as I spoke.

"Maybe a better way to look at it is that you make me worthy of you." I said. With that we kissed. I swear to you I don't know how long we kissed and held each other but god it wasn't enough.

Dear Diary

God I didn't want to go to school today but I did for Robbie. As I walked up to my locker, looking cute in my "Hell..No Kitty" shirt and a jean skirt, I saw a long black tarp over my locker. It was set up in a semi-circle as if someone was working on my locker. That scared me really bad as I thought of what they might be doing to it. As I walked up my arm was grabbed by Robbie.

"No don't go over there. It is a surprise." He said kissing me softly. I smiled and looked at him.

"Ok but I need my books." I said.

"Come with me." He said. Taking my hand, sending a jolt of pleasure through my body, and led me to his locker. There he gave me his combination and when I opened his locker I saw my books all laid out nice and neat.

"Thank you!" I said kissing him. We then walked over to his friends, hand in hand I might add. I waved to them and Cat, that little bubble of energy, came over to me.

"I like your shirt." she said. I smiled at her. My shirt had the Hello Kitty figure decked out like Rambo and looking down barrel of a gun. I like Cat. She is a little sweety that is always full of energy. We really bonded while we drove to go get the Grizzly Glue solvent for Tori.

"Thank you. I out grew one of my shirt and I wanted to know if you wanted it." I said to her. She nodded and gave me a hug. What a novel thing. A hug for being nice and sweet. Who knew? Everyone else said hi to me and I pulled Andre aside and apologized for messing up his name so many times. He just smiled and said it was cool. I can see why Tori likes him.

As we left for our day at school my day went down hill. Because my Robbie can't be with me I had to face it alone. This girl named Laurin started to insult me about what happened Monday.

"Wow that must suck to have your fat up there for everyone to see." She sneered at me. I shrank down in my seat and wished I could just vanish. As the class laughed at something she said I heard something in my head.

_You make me worthy of you._ Damn it. This is not who Robbie fell for. This is not who Robbie held last night. Not who he kissed until we were out of breath. Sitting up I looked at her. All I heard in my head was the bell. _Ding Ding Round 1 Fight!_

"Oh shut up Laurin. I can't go get a soda with out running in to nine guys you've slept with. And at least people want to see my pics. You have to sleep with a photographer to even get him to take a pic of your snaggled tooth face." I said. The whole class was in shock and all I could was smile at the look on her face. I love being me sometimes. That was how it went for the rest of the day. Anytime anyone tried to insult me I fired back with both salvos of my wit. At lunch I sat with Robbie but everytime I saw Jade she shot me a dirty look. Oh well I don't care if she doesn't like me.

That night I was cooking and Robbie was with me. Tori and Andre were at the piano and I saw the sparks between them. How could they not? Oh well. I looked at Robbie.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked.

"Sure my Latina Goddess." He said as he lightly kissed my neck. My legs got weak and I smiled at him.

"Who was the girl you were telling me about last Friday? The one you dated that made it so you didn't want to be with me unless I showed you I would change." I asked. Robbie looked at Tori and Andre and I nodded. Turning to them I smiled.

"Tori could you please take Andre to the other room? I want to speak to Robbie alone and I'm cooking so I can't leave the kitchen." I asked her.

"Can you make me and Andre something too?" She asked me.

"Sure. California rolls ok with you two?" They both nodded and took off to Tori's room. I turned back to Robbie and smiled.

"Now it is just us Cutie. Want to tell me about it?"

"Yes because you are right. There can't be any secrets between us. Two years ago when I started at Hollywood Arts I met a young woman that I fell for. For the first month we held hands, kissed, and were always together. Then as she got more popular she slowly phased me out of her life, making fun of me in public. Then she met a new boy and wanted to be with him publicly but wanted me to be her little boy toy for when she couldn't have him. I told her no and since then I haven't had a girl friend. The girl's name was Jade West." He said. My jaw dropped as I heard that.

"Jade West? Oh what the hell?" I said as I cooked. Robbie just laughed and then kissed me.

"Don't worry. You are far better than her in every way."

My Cutie knows how to make my day. He really does.

Dear Diary

Not much happened today except for one thing that I feel I need to talk about here. When I got to school today I once again got dirty looks from Jade. Knowing what I know now I pulled Jade into the Janitor's closet. Making sure it was empty I start talking to her.

"I know everything Jade. Robbie told me last night."

"What are you talking about? I never dated Robbie." Jade said looking worried. I chuckled at her.

"Who ever said anything about dating?" I said watching her stammer. "I have also figured out that you are the reason he can't get a date. You threaten or intemidate any girl that wants to date him because he had the guts to reject you. Well let me tell you something. You can't scare me away from him."

"No I will get you to leave him. He was to be my boy toy and if he won't be mine for when I need him then I will make sure he is alone. You had better watch your back." She said trying to get in my face. I smirk and then I slap her across the face.

"Bring it on." I said as I left.

Well I am going to bed because Robbie said I will get a surprise tomorrow and I will have one for him.

**A/N: Well another chapter down. Thank you for all of the comments and reviews. I hope you all like the next chapter which may be the last, if I decide not to go into the triangle of Jade, Robbie, and Trina. Let me know if you want to see more. I am really loving the feedback and hope I can keep going with it.**


	5. Chapter 5

Dear Diary

Today is my surprise from Robbie. I lept out of bed and got dressed. I grabbed that shirt for Cat and left as soon as Tori was ready. We got to school and I went to Robbie's locker. Getting my books and smiling at the smaller locker under his, it is for Rex, I went to go find Cat. Giving her the shirt, a hot pink shirt that said "Bad Girl" on it. She giggled and took the shirt with a smile. Suddenly Robbie took my hand and pulled me with him. Soon we were at my locker. He smiled and kissed me softly. With that he pulled down the cover over my locker. What I saw still brings tears of happiness to my eyes when I think of it.

My locker had been covered in black paint and on it was my and Robbie's faces smiling and very much in love. I looked at him in confusion as he showed me a pic on his phone. It was us at my house watching the sunset on Monday.

"Who took this?"

"Tori. I asked her to get a cute pic of you for your locker and she said this one was better. I have to agree." Robbie said as he hugged me. I was shocked but very touched.

"Thank you so much. Tonight I have a surprise for you. Can I come over to your place?"

"Yeah mom is out tonight until almost Sunday. I was going to be all alone this weekend." Robbie said. I gently carressed his face.

"You will never be alone again." I said. He blushed and kissed me. As we pulled apart I saw Jade glaring at me but I could care less.

So later last night I went over to Robbie's. I knew where his address was from the time he reviewed my one woman show. I scared him so bad that he told me where it was. I walked up with a large bookbag on my back. I knocked on his door and Robbie walked me in.

"Hello Trina. Come on in." He said. We went to the kitchen and Robbie started to cook. We laughed and joked until dinner was ready. As we ate I steered the direction towards something I wanted to know.

"So where is your mom?"

"Oh she works at the hospital and has to be there for a long shift. She works most weekends because she can get more hours then."

"Where is your dad?"

"Dad died." He said softly looking down. I took his hand.

"I am so sorry. Can I ask how he died?"

"It is ok. He died the day after I came home. He had forgot to by baby bottles so he went out to get some. His car was hit by a drunk driver, beside him was a bag of baby bottles." Robbie said quietly. I pulled him into my arms and held him. At that moment I remembered how he decorated his locker.

"Your locker." I whispered. He just nodded and started to cry. I honestly think this is the first real good cry he has ever had because we slid to the floor and I just held him as he let it all out. He looked at me when he finally calmed down.

"I'm sorry I ruined dinner." He said as he wiped his eyes. I waited for him to finish and then I gave him a soft kiss.

"I am more worried about you than something we can heat back up." I said.

"I am better than I have been in a long time. I honestly needed that and I needed the comfort that I have been missing. You make me so happy Trina. I feel like you are actually listening to me."

"How could I do anything less than what you do for me? Robbie as I said you make me worthy of you. Without you I would still have my head buried in the sand at school. Cutie anytime you need to cry just let it out. I will always be your shoulder." I said holding him. I loved how he made me feel needed for and cared about. We reheated dinner and enjoyed it together. Then it was time for his surprise. I brought him up to his room and smiled.

"Get comfortable Cutie and just wait." I said as I went to the bathroom to change my clothes. Out of my bag I pull out a box. Opening it I slip on a very sexy outfit. Time to go rock his world. I walked into his bed room and heard his breath catch as he saw me. I was wearing a seafoam green teddy with a matching thong and high heels. My hair was tousled and fell in sexy waves. I slowly strutted over to him.

"I take it you approve." I whispered in a husky voice as I slid on top of him. He just nodded and we kissed. His hands slid along my legs making me shiver with pleasure. I slid my mouth down to his neck and gently sucked on his neck, marking him as mine. He let out a groan and then moved my head so he can return the favor. I let out a moan and slowly grinded my body against him. I was going out of my mind. I wanted to touch more of his skin so I pulled up his shirt. He took off his shirt and I slid my hands all over his chest. His hands slid up along my ass and I purred happily. Suddenly he stopped and pushed me away but only slightly.

"Trina we can't. I want to, oh god I want to, but not like this. Maybe one day but not now. I have never been this far with a girl and I don't want to mess this up. I want to learn your body, learn every spot that you love. I also want to learn your heart." He said as he put his hand on my chest. I blushed and kissed him.

"Honestly I haven't been all the way with a guy. I am saving myself for marrage but I wanted to show you that I was willing to give you all of me." I said. Robbie kissed me again.

"And I want to give you all of me. I just want time too please."

"Yes but let me tell you this," I said resting his hand on my heart, "You have this right now." He smiled and we kissed. After a very heated make out session, where his hands played along my legs more, we fell asleep in each others arms. God I love how tender his touch is and how he makes me feel.

I think I am falling in love, I mean real love. Can I be that lucky?

**A/N: Well here is chapter 5. Thank you for every one that has read and reviewed. I am going to keep this going, enough people have asked me too, and I need to know what episode to move on to. The episodes that have already passed are:**

**The Pilot**

**The Bird Scene**

**Stage Fighting**

**Tori the Zombie**

**So let me know where I should go. I am thinking Robbierazi. (Sorry I can't spell.) Also please keep a look out for ZenNoMai's version from Robbie's POV. I am having a lot of fun with this story.**

**Also I am working on more Songfics, Sights Unseen, and the All For Her poll is still going strong. Cat is in the lead but there is still about a week and a half left. So thanks for everything and please read and review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Before I start this chapter I want to address a mistake in the last chapter. The things about Robbie's father and why his locker is decorated like that is from ZenNoMai's story "Perfect to Me". I had permission to use it but I forgot to credit him. Sorry chief.**

Dear Diary

The rest of that weekend with my Cutie was great. I fell asleep in his arms every night and woke up there too, at least until Sunday when I had to go home. I did stay to meet his mom, who is a very nice lady.

Today Robbie was all sad because the people that run the Slap, the local student ran website, were going to cancel his blog. Because he was so depressed he didn't even want to see me tonight. I hate when I don't see him. Oh well I'll just see him tomorrow.

Dear Diary

I can't believe what Robbie did. While he was interviewing Sinjin, a little freak I really don't like, he got Tori popping a zit on video. So he zoomed in and posted it on the Slap. It was so funny. I know I should be upset but she could take it and it was funny. So sue me. After being the butt of the joke for so long it was her turn.

She was upset but she'll get over it and my Cutie was so happy. We snuggled on his couch for hours before his mom came home and said I had to leave for the night. Oh well I'll see him tomorrow.

Dear Diary

Ok this is getting out of hand. Robbie started a new show called "Robarazzi". While he hasn't done anything against me each one of his friends have been on the show and humilated because of it. I was almost waiting for the other shoe to drop and him to come after me. In fact that is why I went to see him this evening.

"Hey Cutie." I said when I saw him. He was wearing a black button down shirt that was open, like he was taking it off when I showed up. When I saw his bare skin I lost my train of thought. That son of a bitch jumped right off the track. God he is sexy.

"Hey Trina what brings you here?" He said as he pulled me into a hug. I smelled his bodyspray and sighed happily. My hands slid along his bare chest.

"Didn't know I needed a reason to see you." I said teasingly. He kissed me and pulled me in to the house.

"You never need a reason." He said softly as he kissed my neck. God I know there was a reason I showed up here but right then I couldn't remember it. All I could think about was him. Then it dawned on me and I moved away from him slightly. He looked confused.

"I am afraid Robbie." I said softly.

"Of what?" He asked me as he led us to the couch. I took a deep breath and looked at him.

"Of you." He looked at me shocked but I started to talk before he could say anything. "That I will be the next one on your show. That you will use your knowledge of me to embaress me."

"Trina do you really think I would do that to you? I care for you." He said looking into my eyes. I looked down to avoid his hurt stare.

"I know what popularity can do to people. One day they will ask you to choose between me and them and I am terrified that you will choose them."

"Trina that will never happen. They would never ask me to do that." He said, acting like he didn't believe me. He didn't understand. I was on the borders of that clique. I know what they are capable of.

"Yes it will. I will wait for you but when they force you to decide just know that if you pick them over me I will never speak to you again." I said as I got up and left. I had to. I couldn't face him right then. My resolve would crumble if I had to stay. That night I cried myself to sleep.

Dear Diary

Well it happened sooner then I thought. Two days after I told him that I would be waiting for his decision I was watching "Robarazzi" when one of his lackies spoke up.

"Hey Robbie I got some juicy stuff with Trina Vega." the lackie said. Robbie's whole face darkened as he looked at him. When he spoke his voice was on the edge of anger.

"Now listen to me all of you. Trina Vega is off limits. Anyone that tries to use her in a story will find themselves on the other end of that camera." He said looking around. Some of the student's faces paled as the statement hit them. They saw for themselves that Robbie would fake stories just for the ratings. If he actually directed that then he would end up destroying someone's reputation. That was the only time my name was ever mentioned on the show. It was like Robbie was telling me that he chose both.

That night I went back to see him. He smiled and led me inside. I took a seat and looked at him.

"So I see you made your choice. Do you think they will accept it?" I asked him scared. He smiled and kissed me.

"No one wants to be my target so you are fine. Trust me." He said with a smile. I nodded and we talked and had dinner. It was pretty nice.

Dear Diary

Well it seems that Robbie's friends didn't want his show to go on. After school Tori showed me a video they made of Robbie after they stole his clothes and made him agree to end "Robarazzi". Oh god my Cutie in nothing but a towel. Why couldn't it have slipped off. I turned to Tori with a smile.

"So you sent the boys to go get the clothes?" I asked, rewinding it to watch again. Tori shook her head and went to get a drink.

"Nope. With all of his spies only me and Jade knew it was going to happen." She said as she poured herself some Kool-Aid.

"So you got the clothes? You could have asked me to do it." I said with a grin. Tori laughed and sipped her drink.

"No. No offence but I don't want to see Robbie naked. I thought about getting you but Jade said you might not help us embaress your boyfriend so she went to go get them. It must have been crowded in there because it took her a long time to get back." Tori said. I turned off the video and nodded. For the rest of the night I wondered what Jade was doing in there with Robbie in the shower. I think I need to have a talk with Jade soon.

**A/N: Sorry for the delay but between work, other projects, and life I have been really busy. So what episode should I go to next? My thoughts are "Survival of the Hottest" But I want to hear what you all think. Please Read and Review. Thanks.**


	7. Chapter 7

Dear Diary

Oh my god it has been so hot this week. It is October and the temp jumped up to over 100. My Cutie was so nice and always had a cool drink for me. I was snuggling him when they made the plans to go to the beach this weekend. I asked if I could go and they said yes, well most of them said yes while Jade said no and shot me a dirty look. I ignored her and just snuggled Robbie.

Last night I went over to his house and had a little fashion show for him. I first walked in wearing a pink tankini and I spun around so he can see all of me. He let out a little whistle but I smiled. "This is for everyone else to see. Now I want to show you the one that is only for you."

I walked out and changed into a little crimson string bikini. I then tossled my hair and walked in. I heard his breath catch.

"I take it you approve?" I say in my sexy voice as I walked over and layed on his bed beside him. I rolled over and lightly kissed his neck. I heard him moan and I just kept kissing down his neck to his chest. I slowly undo his button down shirt, kissing every inch of his chest that I exposed. He let out a moan as I kissed down to his stomach and reached his pants. I slowly started to undo his pants and slide them down. His hard on was right in front of me. He closed his eyes and didn't even move to stop me until I hooked his boxers and started to slide them down. He pulled me up and kissed me deeply. His hand slowly slid up my arms and my heart almost stopped as he fingers slide along my chest tentivaly. I let out a moan and pushed my chest into his hand. He seemed to get bolder and his fingers slid inside my top. I let out another moan and looked at him with lust filled eyes. His eyes looked the same and he massaged my tits as if they were great treasures. I almost lost myself to his touch. Then it hit me. We had to stop. At this rate I wouldn't want to and we are both wearing so little that we wouldn't have long to think about it.

I slowly moved away from him. He looked confused as if he couldn't figure out why he wasn't groping me any more. Then he slowly came out of his fog.

"What is wrong?" He asked almost afraid. I kissed his nose.

"Cutie we need to stop. I loved what you were doing. Your every touch lights me on fire but we aren't ready to go further. It would just ruin the great thing we have." I said hoping he would understand. He smiled and kissed me softly.

"Thank you. You are right but I am drunk on you right now. Maybe you should go change. While I love your bathing suit it is a little too small to stop my hands." He said with a grin. At that moment, him laying there in only his boxers, his hard on evident, with that smile I could have taken him. I nodded and walked to the bathroom to change, giving him a nice veiw of my backside. I heard a soft groan and left with a giggle. I got changed and after we made out for a little longer I went home.

Dear Diary

So our trip to the beach was intresting to say the least. It all started when we met at Beck's place to load up in his trailer. I grabbed a water bottle out of the cooler and put it in my bag. I always like to have some water with me. We climbed in and I spent the ride cuddling Robbie and talking to Cat. She was telling me about this cute boy she was talking to at the mall. She was wondering how to attract him. I gave her some tips while Robbie listened and played his fingers down my sides. He leaned a few days ago that I was ticklish and his favorite thing to do was to tease my sides so I would squirm in his lap. I tried to fight off the squirms but that just made him do it more. Soon I was giggling and squirming and he chuckled. Even Cat laughed. My sister and Andre were leaning against each other and dozing off. They looked adorible.

About an hour later we arrived and Cat had to pee bad. As soon as Beck opened the door she took off. Beck and Jade walked in and we talked about the rv for a while. It seems that Beck's dad got it from a rapper named Fat Bizket. I mentioned that he got that stomach surgery and so now he wasn't fat anymore. Andre said it was getting hotter so we went to leave and this is when things got bad. Beck couldn't open the door. He looked out the window on the door and said that a huge RV was blocking the door.

"It is ok. Once Cat comes back she'll move the truck and we'll be ok." Beck said to calm everyone down. That was when I spoke up.

"You left the keys in the truck?"

"No they are in his pocket idiot." Jade said coldly. I looked at her like she was the idiot.

"Then how is Cat going to get them?" I asked. Jade's face fell and the others looked shocked. We all sat down and I stripped off my shirt showing off my tankini top. I already felt cooler. We talked for a little and Tori remembered that she had a fan. We were all happy until we saw it was so small. But it was better then nothing for a while. Then it broke and my Cutie kind of lost it. I kissed him to calm him down. He responded and sat on the floor with me. I grabbed my bag and that is when I felt the water bottle. I thought about keeping it for myself but then I looked at Robbie. I could never do that to him.

"Hey guys. I have a water bottle. I just remembered that I put it in my bag. It is full but just one bottle so I think we should save it until later so we don't run out." I said holding up the bottle. It was still unopened. Beck took the bottle and everyone agreed with me to wait. Tori took of her top and bottom showing off a cute blue tankini while Jade took her top and bottom off showing a black bikini that barely hid anything. I started to feel selfconscience but Robbie wrapped his arms around me and licked my earlobe. At that moment there was nothing else in that RV but me and the man of my dreams. Beck spoke up next.

"I have an idea on how to pass the time." We all looked at him. "Truth or dare." He said with a grin. We all agreed, even Jade though she was reluctant. I wonder why. The only rule was that whatever happened or was said in there was to stay in the RV so some of what was said I won't right down. Only the really important stuff.

The first improtant thing was when Jade dared me to kiss Andre. I did but I got a nasty look from Tori and a hurt look from Robbie. My kiss with Andre was quick and nothing spectacular. He just doesn't do anything for me. I guess that pissed off Tori so much that she dared Jade to kiss Robbie. Jade pounced Robbie and kissed him deeply. I was furious and wanted to pull her off and beat her ass. Robbie pushed her away and slid over to me looking disgusted. When it got to me I looked at Robbie.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth." He said.

"Who is the better kisser?" I asked looking worried. There wasn't even a pause. Not one second of thought before he answered.

"You in every way." he said. I melted against him and out of the corner of my eyes I saw Jade's angry look. It made me feel better. As the game went on it started getting more and more sexual. I think the worse dare for me was being dared to kiss Jade. I don't know why Beck did that but I had to kiss her, for thirty seconds and open mouthed. When I was done I shuddered and went back to Robbie. I decided to do something nice for my sister and dared Andre to put his hands up her top for thirty seconds. The look on her face was perfect. She later returned the favor with having Robbie grope me. I swear I almost took him right then. Later the boys got us back first Robbie daring Tori to put her hands down Andre's pants and Andre daring me to slide mine down Robbie's. OMG he is huge! It was like god figured he would play a joke on the rest of the world. He made someone that most girls would be retarded and not like and then gave him a huge member. That is so funny to me because it is all mine. He liked it too because he let out a throaty moan.

Not much more happened. A little while later Cat came and let us out. We were so busy in the game that we never noticed the huge RV leave. We then got more water and went down to the ocean and had a blast. Then Beck built a bonfire and we all snuggled around it laughing and dancing to music. Robbie left to go pee and after a few seconds I followed him. When he left the bathroom I grabbed him and pushed him against the wall. I then kissed him sliding my hands all over him. He kissed me back just as hungerly. When then pulled away at the same time and he spoke.

"I love you Catrina Maria Vega." He said. My heart exploded right then. He loved me. He loves me! I answered him the only way I could.

"And I love you Robert Jefferson Shapiro." I said with tears of joy in my eyes. We snuggled for the rest of the night and that night I slept in his bed holding the man that I love and that loves me back.

**A/N: Hey everyone. Thank you to all who have Read and Reviewed the last chapters and hopefully you will do the same here. **

**First please go read "Robbie's Journal" written by ZenNoMaki and it is Robbie's side of this story. It is incredible so please give it love and attention.**

**Next before anyone asks this story was very sexually charged for a reason. Let's remember that these are teenagers and full of hormones. Also I have never played truth and dare as a teen and not had stuff like this happen.**

**Finally the next chapter will not be under any episode but just some fluff.**

**Alright thanks once again and read and review.**


	8. Chapter 8

Dear Diary

Well nothing much has been going on around here. Cutie and me have just been hanging out but we did have an intresting conversation last night. We were over at his house. His mom was working late again and I didn't like him being alone. He always welcomed me with open arms so I guess he didn't mind my company. Anyway we were laying on his bed and I looked at him.

"Robbie why don't you carry Rex around anymore? I mean for almost two years he was always with you and now you don't carry him at all."

"Rex is...was my negative side. When Jade broke up with me it devestated me. I built Rex to protect my heart. I was so scared of showing who I am that I made him to take the focus off of me. Just like you hid yourself because you didn't think people would like the real you I hid myself to protect my heart." Robbie said playing with my hair as he looked into my eyes. I rolled over and laid my head on his chest.

"So you created Rex to help you coax?"

"Well his personality. I had the puppet for years and I have always had a talent for ventriloquism." Robbie said before he threw his voice across the room and made a teddy bear talk. "You are beary cute." I giggled and nuzzled him.

"I don't need him anymore because your love protects me." He said and we kissed.

"I will always be there for you and protect you. You protect me from myself and that is just as important." I said kissing him. We relaxed for the rest of the night.

Dear Diary.

Well it was a fun Halloween. I was Wonder Woman and looked hot in my costume. Everyone was meeting at my house for the party Tori was throwing. Tori came down in a candy covered dress with a lavander wig and matching stockings and white platform shoes. She was Katy Perry from "Californa Gurls". We set out the food and the doorbell rang. I went over and opened it to see Cat and a tall guy. The tall guy was wearing a Captain American costume, that he filled out quite well, and Cat was dressed in a black body suit with a black widow's hourglass on the belt.

"Hey Cat. Who is your friend?" I asked as I let them in. She giggled and smiled.

"This is Brad. We met at the mall and I invited him here. I hope you don't mind." She said almost bouncing around. I mearly nodded and smiled.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Brad. I am Trina and that is my sister Tori. You two are the first ones here. Come on in." I said as I turned around and went to make sure the food was ready. Soon everyone but Robbie was there. Andre came in looking like Micheal Jackson in the "Beat It" video, Jade was Elvira, and Beck was Edward from Twilight. I didn't care I was just waiting for Robbie. Soon there was a knock and when I opened the door my cutie was there. He was wearing an odd suit. The left side of the suit was black, dirty, and frayed. The right side was presten, pressed, and crisp. The left side of his face was covered in a massive prostetic that made it look like it was covered in acid burns and the hair was dyed white on that side. He slide in and turned the scarred side to me. The voice that came out was Rex's.

"How you doing sweet thing?" He then turned his normal face to me. His voice came out. "You look beautiful Trina." I hugged him and soon we were enjoying the party. We played games and had great food. Robbie stayed in character all night. When ever he was mad or upset, like at losing a trivia game we played, Rex's voice came out. When he was happy it was his voice. It was jarring but it worked for the character. The only real thing of note was there was a time during the night that all three of the boys surrounded Brad and said something to him. Brad paled and shook his head quickly and then they were all friends again. Robbie won't tell me what they said.

It was a good night and soon everyone left except for me and Robbie. We snuggled on the couch and soon fell asleep in each others arms. It was a good night.

**A/N: Really short chapter just to have some Halloween fun. I hope you all liked the costume choices, Robbie's and Beck's came from Zen. **

**Next is "Freak the Freakout" Please Read and Review.**


	9. Chapter 9

Dear Diary

Oh this weekend is going to suck. Let me explain. Last Saturday Robbie was off with his family so I was using my dad's new camera to take an updated Slap pic. My dad walked in and we started talking. I haven't talked about my mom and dad much. Dad is a detective with the LAPD and mom is a consultant for companies all over the world. Because of that they often left us alone but that was ok because even though we fight Tori and I did look out for each other. I told him how I was planning on going to Glow in the Dark minature golf with Robbie next weekend and then he reminded me that I couldn't. Yeah I completely forgot about the fact that I have to have my wisdom teeth taken out this Friday. God that is going to suck so much. The only thing that is going to help me get through it is I bet I could talk Robbie into taking care of me. I called him up.

"Hey Cutie."

_Hey my Latina Goddess. We all set for next weekend. I want to make it up to you for having to be gone this weekend._

"Yeah about that. Dad just reminded me that I need to go get my wisdom teeth out this Friday and I will be laid up all weekend."

_Ok when do you get them out?_

"Friday at noon I go in. I should be out by three."

_Ok I will pick you up and I have you all weekend. I will take care of everything._ I was stunned. Without me even asking Robbie was going to take care of me. My love for him filled my heart.

"Thank you. I will have everything set up here. See you later ok?"

_Yep. Bye sexy._

"Bye Cutie." I hung up the phone and sat on the couch with a small smile playing on my face. He was more then I deserved but I will spend the rest of my life living up to his thoughts of me.

Dear Diary

Well today is the big day. I hate it. They gave me a small pill to take before I leave and then Mom and Dad will drive me to the dentest and then Robbie will pick me up. Well here goes nothing.

.

.

.

.

Blue monkeys sing to me. I swear that is false but pink...Robbie is cute. He brought me through the door and made his way to the couch.

"Come on Trina right this way." He said in a soothing voice that was green.

"No my bed." I said in a voice of purple. Robbie nodded all three of his heads and carried me up there. Luckly I was so lightheaded that I just floated along. He laid me down and talked to that snake Jade. I saw her slither along with Robbie but I know he is safe.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I woke up to my face on fire. At first I tried to ignore the pain in my mouth but I rolled over wrong and hit my mouth. If I could've opened my mouth to scream I would have. My face felt swollen and every motion of my jaw hurt and made me feel ill. I stumbled out of bed and used the wall to help me get to the stairs. Going down the stairs was hell with my pounding head and waves of nausea. I finally got to the bottom of the steps and saw Robbie in the kitchen. He looked upset, as if he had a sour taste in his mouth. He looked up and saw me and smiled. As he walked over I caught a look of myself in the window. God I looked horrible.

My hair was a tangled mess, my face was puffy and swollen, my eyes were red and swollen, and I had a small trail of blood coming from my mouth. I almsot didn't want him to see me like that but before I could react he gently wiped my mouth and smiled at me.

"Ok sexy here is what we have to do now. I know the pain killers have worn off so we need to switch out your gauze, wash out the sockets with saltwater, and give you your pill. Do all of that and then you can have pudding or ice cream. Which would you like?" He said as he gently massaged my gums. I let out a quiet moan as the pain left for a few seconds. He then popped his fingers in my mouth and soon pulled out the bloody gauze. I let him wash out my mouth, which hurt like hell, and then swallowed my pill. Then I pointed to the ice cream and he made me a bowl. As I sat there eating it and letting the chill sooth my sore gums I thought about why I was being so nice to him. If this had been Tori I would have fought and shown my ass the entire time, hiding behind the pain as why I was like that but I couldn't do that to Robbie.

After a while Robbie joined me on the couch and I slid into his lap. His fingers went to gently massaging my gums from the outside of my mouth. After a while of just leaning against him and feeling his heartbeat we started talking. It did help take my mind off of the pain. It started up easy at first. He asked me about my favorite color, food, and comidian. After making sure I could talk comfortably he asked me something more serious.

"Trina don't get mad but this has been bugging me. With all the rumors around the school I don't know what to believe so I want to hear it from you. How did you get into Hollywood Arts?" He asked in a soothing voice.

"What brought this on?" I asked fighting the urge to look back at him, if only because it would stop his fingers on my cheeks.

"Well I am sure you have heard the rumors." He said as if that was answer enough. It wasn't.

"That doesn't answer my question. You said you don't care about my past but you ask me about that. What is going on Robbie?" I said turning to look at him. My gums almost immediatly started hurting again but I didn't care. I wanted to know. He looked down, finding his lap more intresting then my eyes.

"It is just..."he began before he finally sighed and spoke. "It is just that some of the rumors are hard to ignore. That you paid your way in or that you did other things for the selection commitee to get in. Part of me doesn't care but the other part just has to know. Call it morbid curiosity." He said looking down. Part of me said I should be mad at him but I wasn't. After playing a part for so long it was only natural that he wanted to know what the truth was. It was my turn to sigh.

"Honestly I made them laugh. I did a song from Duck Soup, one of my favorite Marx Brothers movies. I am sorry if that isn't as grand as you thought it would be." I said. He looked up at me and kissed my lips softly.

"I am sorry. I wasn't thinking when I asked that. I should have known not to believe the lies I was told." He said looking into my eyes. We spent the rest of the night talking about safe topics and I fell asleep in his arms.

Dear Diary

Day two of this horrible pain. I woke up feeling like the inside of my mouth had been sandblasted and heatdried. As I looked around I realized I was still on the couch. Robbie had gone home some time last night and Tori came downstairs looking chipper.

"Hello Trina how are you?" She said with a bright smile. I grumbled unhappily. It should be a crime to be that happy when your sister is this miseriable. Before I could really say anything though there was a knock at the door and Robbie, Beck, and Andre all came in.

"We brought Frozen Yougart." Beck said holding up a bag. Robbie made a beeline for me and smiled.

"Come on lets do our little routine and then vanilla frozen yougart is yours." He said in a soft voice. I nodded and he did everything he did yesterday. The others looked at him like he was insane to handle my bloody gauze but Robbie didn't seem to care. As he did that there was another knock at the door and Jade and Cat walked in. They had also brought frozen yougart, which was fine by me. The girls went to talk on the front porch while Robbie got my food. After a while everyone left except for Robbie who made me some broth to sip. I looked at him and decided it was my turn to put him on the spot.

"I have a question for you." I said softly as I sat at the table with him.

"What is on your mind?" He asked looking at me.

"Did you like watching me and Jade make out?" I asked coyly, or at leas as coy as I could with a swollen face. He was taking a drink when I asked and it was something out of a comedy. He spit water everywhere. He rushed to clean it up as if thinking of a way to answer that question. I just giggled.

"Why did you ask me that?" He said still looking shocked.

"Answer me first." I said. He sigh and looked away, mumbling something. "What was that?" I asked.

"Yes." He said in a small whisper. I leaned forward.

"I'm sorry what was that?" I said, a smile playing on my face. Finally he looked at me.

"Yes ok. I thought it was hot and at night I pleasure myself to the memory. Is that what you wanted to know?" He said exasprated. I looked him right in the eye.

"No fun when someone asks you something they really shouldn't care about is it?" I said. He looked about to say something then it hit him that while I asked something very silly and embarresing it was no different from what he did to me yesterday. He bowed his head and spent the rest of the day making it up to me. That night mom and dad came home and I fell asleep in his arms again. It was a good weekend after all.

**A/N: Happy Thanksgiving! I finally got this out. Sorry for the wait but I wanted to finish my story for the Rade contest. It is called ShadowRade. Thank you for everyone being so patient with me. **

**Oh from now on you can go to my profile and see the next three chapters I am going to put out. Everytime I post one I will update the list so keep an eye out for your favorite stories and when they will be coming up.**

**One last thing. I am shooting for six reviews for this chapter. That will put this story at 40 which is a nice round number. I have ten people who favorite this story so it shouldn't be too hard. More then six would be nice but I would like at least six. Well I am getting back to work on the next chapter and I hope you all have a happy start to the holiday season.**


	10. Chapter 10

Dear Diary

Well it is getting close to Thanksgiving. I am excited because my Uncle Raul is coming for a visit and of course he was bringing his daughters. Maria and Jessica were twins that were Tori's age. We all got along great and I always look forward to seening them. I also wanted to show off my cutie. What can I say I love having him around.

"So Robbie what are you doing for the break?" I asked him one night as I layed in his arms. We had gotten into the habit of everynight me coming over and us spending the time in his bed, not doing anything but listening to music and enjoying each others company.

"Mom has the whole break off so we are going to spend some much needed time together." Robbie said happily. I was glad for him. Him and his mom had barely seen each other over the past few weeks.

"That is great! Well then I'll let you two have Thanksgiving together but at least Friday I want you to come over and meet my will be here until Sunday but Sunday will mostly be spent getting them to the airport and everything. so come over on Friday." I said hugging him. He nodded and we spent the rest of the night talking about nothing.

Dear Diary

Happy Thanksgiving! My Uncle and his family got here ok and it is a blast having the twins around. We stayed up all night last night chatting and watching old movies. Maria still gets scared at the silliest things, in this case it was an old black and white horror movie. Everyone thinks that Maria is my twin and not Jessica's. She has a very similar bone structure to me and likes to dress like I used too. She was slightly slimmer then me so the clothes actually fit her a little better but she was also the sweetest girl you could ever meet. Jessica on the other hand had a tight, toned body and loved to show it off. She was a man eater and had a different boyfriend every few weeks. The only thing she never did was steal her sister's boyfriends. Anyone else was an open target. She had blue eyes from my Aunt Fiona and lightened her hair to a honey blond. It had an incredible effect on her beauty along wth her naturally tanned skin.

As for my Uncle Raul he was a powerfully built Mexican. He lived in Texas and was a roughneck, an oil platform worker. He had the huge body that came with that but also a huge heart. It took a lot to piss him off but once you did look out. His wife, my Aunt Fiona, was a good southern woman with bright blond hair and calm blue eyes. They made some Texas bbq for the dinner and we were all laughing and chatting. It was great but something was missing. When Andre came over it hit me.

Andre had asked Tori out the week before and they were almost as happy as me and Robbie. Andre was here and having dinner with us because of his girlfriend and I realized that I wanted my Cutie here. It didn't feel right to not have him here. I excused myself, hopped in my car, and went to ge get him.

When I got to his place it looked weird. The house was almost dark and his mom's car wasn't there. I went to his front door and knocked. It seemed to take forever for him to answer but when he did I could tell he had been napping. He still had that cute I just woke up look. He smiled feebily at me.

"Trina what are you doing here?" He said, almost blocking the door from me. That made me suspicious.

"I didn't realize I needed a reason to see you." I said. My eyes met his and I saw something. He was hiding something. I didn't like it. "Are you going to invite me in?"

"Well it is such a nice night I thought we could just sit out here." He said starting to come outside. I put a single finger on his chest.

"What are you hiding from me? I can see it in your eyes. Remember we aren't to have secrets from each other or I will leave right now and that will be the end of us." I said in a very quiet voice. It scared me that I had to say that but the look on his face showed how much it effected him. He walked back in and let me in. What I saw pissed me off.

There was a single microwavable dinner on a tray in front of the tv. No smells of the holiday, no one else there. I looked at him waiting for his explination. I was pissed that he didn't call me or tell me that he was alone.

"Mom got called in to cover for the head nurse in San Franisco during the break. It is alot of money and she couldn't pass it up." He said looking at everything but me.

"So why didn't you call me to come over? or ask to come to my place?" I asked. My eyes were still locked on him and I could see that he had more to say.

"I didn't want to take time away from your family." He said in a feeble excuse. I walked over and gently carressed his face.

"Robbie you are just as important as my family. Tori has Andre over so you can come over with me." I said hoping that was it. Then he dropped a bombshell.

"There is more. Mom's been offered the position up at the San Franisco hospital. This is just a trail to see if she can handle it. If she does well we will move up there at the start of the year." He said. I felt my heart break. I couldn't loose him. I won't loose him.

"Your moving?" I asked as it sunk in.

"Yeah it looks that way. I begged mom to let me stay but all she would say is that we'll see. I was trying to let you get used to not having me around." He said looking at the floor. That is when I lost it and slapped him as hard as I could. Robbie crashed to the floor like someone had took his legs out from under him. I then stood over him seething.

"How dare you? I love you Robert Shapiro so how dare you take what may be the last few moments we have with you in LA because you wanted me to get over you?" I shouted at him. I had never been that mad in my life. "You wanted me to get used to not having you around? I could quicker get used to not breathing. I am going to fight for you. I don't care what I have to do but I will fight and if I lose and you still move away I will see you every weekend. How dare you think that I would just let you go? Now you tell me right now if you are going to fight with me or just lay there and let this happen?" I asked a fire burning in me. I wish I could know what he was thinking right then but he slowly stood. He grabbed my face gently and kissed me. It was not one of our normal kisses but a kiss of all of our love, passion, frustration, and need. I kissed him back just as hard and we slowly moved to the couch, never breaking our kiss. Before we knew it we were both naked, still kissing and holding each other with the same heat, the same passion, the same NEED. That was what it was at that time. It was a need. A need to show each other what the other meant to us. To show that our love was not just going to fade away. A need to show that we were going to fight and we were going to win.

We made love on his couch. It was passionate and gentle, tender and fierce. I will probably never experance anything like it again but for that time there was nothing in the world but me and him. When we finished we took a shower together and then after getting dressed I went and packed a bag for him. He looked at me confused.

"You are coming home with me at least for the break. I will not let you stay here alone. You are my family Robbie. You are also my love." I said kissing him again. He smiled and soon we were at my house. I introduced him to my family and soon all of the teens were in the living room playing a game. Jessica kept flirting with Robbie. I know that she would never actually steal him but I could tell that he was getting uncomfortable. So I walked over and sat right in his lap. That ended her little fun but she didn't mind. I told my parents about what was going on with Robbie and they agreed to let him stay here. The rest of the holiday was fun but in the back of my mind I kept thinking of ways to get him to stay here. I needed to talk to his mom.

**A/N: As I said in Chapter nine Happy Thanksgiving! I wanted to get this out as fast as I could so that it was online on Thanksgiving. I really wanted a nice threat of Robbie moving for the next few chapters to really show them coming together. Also the reason they made love was it just felt right at the time. All that emotion and passion and they let it get away from them. **

**Well please read and review and let me know what you think.**


	11. Chapter 11

Dear Diary

My mind has been on nothing but thinking of how to keep my Cutie here. Today was the first day back to school after the Thanksgiving holiday. We broke the news to everyone at school that morning. Tori and Cat immediatly hugged Robbie and said that they would do anything to help. Andre took Robbie to the side and soon they were talking quietly. I couldn't hear what was said and Robbie never told me but I know it was about trying to find a place for him to stay. The weird thing was that Beck didn't seem to care. I mean he said that it sucked but he didn't go to try to help us figure something out. Jade, on the other hand, looked worried like she was losing more then she would let on. Her mask was good but everyonce in a while I would see it slip. It was incredibly hard to catch but I knew what to look for. Her eyes would dart over to Robbie and then she would look away. One time she saw that I caught her and she glared at me. I walked over with a smile.

"Is there a problem Jade?" I asked in a sweet voice. She just glared at me some more before she noticed that everyone was looking at her. I noticed the small blush on her cheeks before she spoke.

"Can we talk in private? I need to ask you something." She said before pulling me away to the janitor's closet. Once she was sure we were alone she looked at me. "You need to give my little Rob up. You are doing nothing but holding him back. I know he isn't happy with you. How could he be when he could have me?" She said with a sickening grin. My blood was boiling but I took a deep breath and answered her.

"He wants me because I love him. The better question is what can you give him that I can't?" I said with a smile. Jade's face darkened and then just like me she seemed to relax.

"Please I have seen and done more to him then you. When I got his clothes I was got to see all he has, and damn it is big. Also I even touched it and I didn't need to be dared too." She said. I took a deep breath. Knowing Robbie like I do I know he never told me because it wouldn't change anything and I would've just been upset, not at Robbie but at Jade. I was still going to ask him about it but that was for later. Right now I needed to put this little bitch in her place.

"Just so you know on Thanksgiving Robbie and I gave each other our virginaty. So I think I am the one that has done more then you with him." I said. The look on Jade's face was priceless. She looked like her soul was shattered. Then rage covered her face that was quickly replaced by her normal mask. She stormed out of the closet and walked back to the group. I walked over and gave Robbie a kiss before I had to go to class.

Not much happened that day until I heard the rumors that were flying around. A guy named Jason Len started telling people that he had me that weekend and that I was a horrible lay. It hurt that so many people believed him. I knew Robbie wouldn't, at least I hope he wouldn't considering that he spent all weekend with me. After class I couldn't find Robbie anywhere. I went up to Andre and talked to him.

"Hey have you seen Robbie?"

"Um yeah. Trina he is in the office. He beat up a senior named Jason Len. I don't just mean he hit him. I have never seen Robbie lose it like that. He may get suspended." Andre told me. My eyes went wide and I was floored.

That night when I could finally see Robbie again I needed to know why.

"Robbie why did you do that? We both know that he was lying and it shouldn't matter. You know that you were my first." I said gently carressing his face. He looked down.

"Trina I love you and when I heard what he said I lost it. I can't stand someone insulting you. I just lost control. Are you mad at me?" He said looking into my eyes.

"Not about that." I said, fighting to keep my face straight. He looked at me confused.

"Then why are you mad at me?" He asked nerviously.

"Why didn't you tell me that Jade saw you in the shower and even grabbed you?" I said forcing my face to be stern. Robbie looked like a gasping fish as he fought for a way to tell me.

"It-it-it-it wasn't like that. She did it while I was in the shower and I couldn't run. Trina you have to believe me. I didn't tell you because I didn't want to upset you. Trina I-" He said. He would have said more but I slammed my mouth over his and kissed him deeply. When we seperated I smiled.

"I know why you didn't. I love you and trust you Robbie."

"I love you too."

Dear Diary

The next day they started casting for a new reality show called the Wood. Robbie and I were going to be in the show but the cook of the food truck was injured and we got volunteer to take his place. It wasn't too bad we got to spend a lot of time together, and any time we weren't serving anyone we made out. It was great. Most of our friends were choosen to be on the show. I am so happy for them.

Dear Diary

Life has not been going good for my friends and sister this past week. Those jerks from the Wood were cutting the footage together so they could make it look like Jade and Beck were breaking up and that Tori was trying to steal him. That led to a huge fight between Jade and Tori. It all worked out and I spent most of my time trying to work out how to keep Robbie here.

"Can you stay with your Mamaw?" I asked.

"No. She said that I should stay with my mom. I think my mom told her not too. I can't stay with Andre either. Will your parents put me up?" He asked snuggling me.

"No. They are cool with you staying for a little while but not for keeps." I said and sighed. He kissed me and held me.

"We'll figure it out. Don't worry." He said. I know he is right but right now it doesn't feel like it.

**A/N: A nice little filler chapter before we go on to "Begging on Your Knees." In that one we will see Robbie's song during the Full Moon Jam. Thank you for all the reviews. Let's see if we can get to 45 reviews. Also Please read Zen's Robbie's Journal because it needs love too. Until next time see ya.**

**Ceno.**


	12. Chapter 12

Dear Diary

Robbie's mom is just pissing me off. For the past few days I have been trying to talk to her and every time I got the time to she would find an excuse to leave or ignore me. It was like beating my head against a wall. I finally told Cutie how pissed off I was getting.

"Damn it Robbie. You mom won't even talk to me. I am getting sick of her running away from me. It is like she wants to take you away from me." I said clenching my fists with frustration. He looked down and sighed.

"It is because she does. She won't admit it but I think that she is afraid of losing me like she did dad. I haven't gotten the whole story but I know my parents married very early and she thinks that if I do the same she will lose me."

"But that is insane! What happened to your dad was tragic but it doesn't mean the same thing will happen to you." I said.

"I know that but I think that is why she won't talk to you. She knows that it is stupid or silly to worry like she is but she doesn't want to let me go or hear us out. I finally got her to agree to talk to us on Christmas Eve if you can come over." He said looking at me. He gently worked my hand open and slipped it into his hand. I started to relax and looked at him.

"Ok. We will talk to your mom then." I said leaning against him. His arms quickly found their way around my waist and he just held me. I leaned up and kissed him and before we knew it we were making love again. I was wrong when I said that Thanksgiving would never be duplicated. It was this time and I think it will be every time I am with him. His tenderness and love is all I need in my life.

Dear Diary

Robbie told me today that he had to sing at the Full Moon Jam. He also told me about his horrible luck. He had drawn the last spot and was going after Tori, something he was not looking forward too. I assured him it would be alright.

"Cutie all you have to do is sing from your heart. You will do great." I said. He gave me that killer smile that just made me want to tear his clothes off.

"That should be easy; my heart is full of you." He said. My heart melted and we snuggled for the rest of the night.

Dear Diary

Boy this week has been stressful. Some guy named Ryder Daniel has been bugging Tori about being his partner for the Jam. Cutie wouldn't tell me what happened just that Tori is now singing a duet. I don't really like him; I have heard a lot of rumors about him. Things like he asks a girl out that can help him get a good grade and then dumps them after getting his A. I asked my friends to look into what they could and later that night they all came over to the house. It seems that they all heard the same thing. When we told Tori that she got pissed. She asked Andre to help her write a new song to get back at Ryder. He agreed and they got to work. I pulled Robbie off to the side and smiled at him.

"So what are you going to sing?" I asked him sweetly. I found out that his ears were super sensitive and he loved them being touched and licked so I reached up and lightly rubbed his ear. He closed his eyes and smiled at me before looking at me.

"Yes but I am not going to tell you." He said. I looked at him and leaned over. Before he could stop me I licked the outer edge of his ear before I bit down on his ear lobe gently. I felt him pull me against him and his hands slid down my back to my ass. Before he could really get a good grope someone had to ruin our fun, two guesses on who it was.

"God no one wants to see that." Jade said looking at us. Well more Robbie then me but that was to be expected. Robbie then did something that later made me laughed but at that moment it took me by surprise. Seeing that it was only Jade paying attention to us he pulled me into a deep kiss and slid his hands up my shirt. He started mauling my tits and pulling on my nipples and fought off a moan as he did it. Finally I pushed him a way a little so I wouldn't lose my mind from what he was doing and fuck him right there. He just smiled and looked over my head, to Jade I am sure. I didn't care about her expression at all as I was way too focused on my sexy Cutie. A little bit later, after my hormones had gotten back under control, I decided to mention something then to him.

"Cutie I need you to talk to Sinjin."

"Oh and why is that?"

"He has been hitting on me the past few days. Ever since we told people that you might be leaving in fact. He keeps saying that once you are gone I should date him since I like nerds so much." I said. I moved back as I watched that dark look flash across his face. It went away and he took me in his arms.

"I'll take care of it."

"Robbie no fighting this time. You barely avoided getting suspended last time." I said. He nodded and kissed me. I am a little worried about this.

Dear Diary

Tori's song was outstanding. Ryder was so embarrassed and she blew the roof off the place. I didn't go to say anything to her though because Robbie was coming up. He came out with just his acoustic guitar and sat on a stool.

"Hey everyone. My name is Robbie Shapiro and this is called 1, 2, 3, 4. It is for the love of my life, Trina Vega." And he started to play.

"1-2-1-2-3-4  
>Give me more loving than I've ever had<br>Make me feel better when I'm feeling sad  
>Tell me I'm special even though I know I'm not<br>Make me feel good when I hurt so bad  
>Barely getting mad<br>I'm so glad I found you  
>I love being around you<br>You make it easy  
>Its as easy as 1-2-1-2-3-4<br>There's only one thing  
>To Do<br>Three words  
>For you<br>(I love you) I love you  
>There's only one way to say<br>Those three words  
>That's what I'll do<br>(I love you) I love you  
>Give me more loving from the very start<br>Piece me back together when I fall apart  
>Tell me things you never even tell your closest friends<br>Make me feel good when I hurt so bad  
>You're the best that I've had<br>And I'm so glad I found you  
>I love being around you<br>You make it easy  
>It's easy as 1-2-1-2-3-4<br>[ 1 2 3 4 lyrics from  
>There's only one thing<br>To Do  
>Three words<br>For you  
>(I love you) I love you<br>There's only one way to say  
>Those three words<br>That's what I'll do  
>(I love you) I love you<br>(I love you) I love you  
>You make it easy<br>It's easy as 1 2 1 2 3 4  
>There's only one thing<br>To Do  
>Three words<br>For you  
>(I love you) I love you<br>There's only one way to say  
>Those three words<br>That's what I'll do  
>(I love you) I love you<br>(I love you) I love you  
>1-2-3-4<br>I love you  
>(I love you) I love you "He finished the song and smiled to me. God I love him.<p>

**A/N: Please Read and Review. You guys are meeting all of my review goals so here is the next one. I would like 55 reviews for Christmas. I think we can make it. I am trying to get Chapter 13 out by New Year's at the latest as it is the Christmas/New Year's chapter. Thanks for all the support.**


	13. Chapter 13

Dear Diary

It is Christmas Eve, or should I say Christmas now that I see that the clock says after 12. I know I should be all MERRY CHRISTMAS but I don't feel like that. Maybe I should explain. As you know I was supposed to talk to Robbie's mom tonight about him staying here. Well let me start from the beginning.

I got over to his place and saw he had it decked out for Hanukah. It was the fifth day of Hanukah and Robbie was excited to show me everything about the holiday and festival. It was actually pretty interesting. Then we went up to his room and I gave him a gift. I had just started my time of the month so I decided to show him how talented I am with my mouth. He didn't seem to mind with all the noise he was making. Thank god his mom wasn't home. Anyway after that we started cooking, Robbie showing me more traditions with the food, until his mom got home. She walked through the door and after she changed and we relaxed a little we gave Robbie his gifts for the night. I really didn't know what to get him so I got him a $300 gift card to a local music store he told me he likes to go to. He smiled and kissed me chastely for it. Then his mom gave him a gift that pissed me off. It was a letterman jacket, for the new high school he would go to in San Francisco. I didn't bother learning the name of it. Robbie accepted it but looked rather upset. Then came the joy of dinner. Please note my sarcasm.

"So Trina I know you want to speak to me about Robbie moving away so I will cut to the chase. I don't like you. I think you are nothing but a bully that is trying to take advantage of my son for whatever reason. So tell me what ever lie you feel like using and just get it over with." Mrs. Shapiro said almost as soon as we started dinner. I was going to lead with a joke and maybe some nice conversation but this just pissed me off. So I let her have it with both barrels.

"I know I have done things I am not proud of when it comes to Robbie but who do you think you are? I love your son and you dare question that. I was going to mention that he is almost out of school and you shouldn't take him from his friends but I am sure he made that argument so I am going to just tell you how it is going to be. If you let him stay I will make sure he is taken care of, just like I did on Thanksgiving when you left him all alone. If you insist on taking him I will be up there every weekend to be with him. You can not stop us from being together and you can't stop us from loving each other so just deal with it. I am sorry Robbie but I am done right now." I said after getting so upset. I got up and headed for the door and was about to leave when he caught up with me. He took my hand as we stood out on the front porch.

"Trina…." He started but I cut him off.

"No Robbie I am sorry but I could not stand that woman. To say that I am just using you. You know I am not right?" I started with anger but it quickly turned to fear. I was so afraid he was going to tell me that his mom was right and that I was just using him. He shook his head with a sexy grin and then kissed me deeply.

"Yes my Latina goddess I know you are not using me. I told you that I love you and I do. You told me that you love me and there is nothing on this planet that could make me believe otherwise. You have my heart and I have yours. That is all we need." Robbie said as he put a small box in my hand. "Open it tomorrow. I love you Trina." He said as he kissed me and headed inside. I came home and after cooling down I am now writing this. Looking at the clock again it is tomorrow so lets see what he got me.

.

.

.

.

.

.

OMG! I love him. That is all there is too it. He got me a beautiful gold necklace with an emerald rose on the end. My favorite color and flower. He did listen. God I love him. And all I got him was a lousy gift card. He must hate my gift. What am I going to do?

Dear Diary

I went to go see him tonight. It is the day after Christmas and I was trying to get Robbie to admit that my gift sucked.

"Come on Robbie this necklace is beautiful and all I gave you was a gift card. Please just admit that I was an idiot and let me make it up to you." I said. Robbie just shook his head and leaned back on his bed.

"Nope. I already spent it. I got an effects pedal, some new strings, and something you will see later. I loved it so just drop it or I will have to get you."

"Robbie stop it. It wasn't good..." That was as far as I got because he did get me. See as sensitive as Robbie's ears are he found that spot on me. It is on my neck just below my ears. He latched on and sucked on it while rubbing my chest. I swear those must be his favorite thing about me. He just loved showing them attention. I melted against him and he just kept going for a little longer before finally stopping and looking at me.

"Trina I love my gift and you will never hear otherwise. I love you." He said. The rest of our night was ok. He did tell me that last night he lost it with his mom and ended up yelling at her after I left. I am glad to see that he is going to fight with me.

Dear Diary

Well this has been a weird two days. After spending the whole week with Robbie he came over to the house for New Years Eve, We were going to have a nice night there but soon all of our friends were there. Cat brought another new guy, this one named Jack, and sat in his lap the whole night. Tori and Andre snuggled on a beanbag and Jade came by herself. It seems that Beck couldn't get away from his family and Jade didn't want to be there. So she showed up wearing a black dress that left nothing to the imagination. As the night dragged on she was more and more on Robbie saying things that I barely caught. Most of them were sexual in nature but the one that made me lose it was when she said this very softly in his ear, using her knowledge of what turns him on.

"Just leave that used up cunt and I will take you to heaven."

Robbie tried to push her away but she had herself in a position where he couldn't do it without hurting her, badly. He just couldn't bring himself to do it so that left it up to me. I walked over and snatched her off of his lap by her hair. Everyone looked stunned, as they were paying more attention to their significant other. Jade stared daggers into me which I returned happily.

"Take your nasty little skank hands off of my man." I said moving in front of Robbie. Jade jumped up and jumped at me, starting our fight. Now here is the problem, we were both wearing dresses. My little red dress was just as short as her black one and soon we were wrestling on the ground. I think Robbie's eyes popped out of his head when our dresses slid up, showing off the fact that we were both wearing thongs that matched our dresses. I think worse is that out side of grunts and the sound of hits landing there was no noise. Finally Robbie broke out of whatever fantasy he was in and moved to separate us. For some reason nobody else seemed to move. I am deeply upset at what I did next. When he grabbed me I wasn't paying attention and ended up slapping him as hard as I could. Robbie went flying but that was enough to stop Jade and my fight. We both just looked at him and moved to help him. He pushed Jade's hand away and I was afraid mine was next but he grabbed mine. Smiling at me with a bloody lip we left the party. Soon we were at his house and once we got to his couch I broke down.

"Oh god Robbie I am so sorry. I can't believe I hit you. God you must hate me." I said as I cried into his chest. I know I should've been trying to get away from him to give him space but I didn't want to let him go. I hung on as if he was a life preserver. He just rubbed my back.

"I could never hate you. Though I do have to say it was hot to see you and Jade go at it. Do you think we could set up something that doesn't end with me with a busted lip?" He asked with that damn sexy grin of his. I just looked at him for a second before laughing and kissing him.

"Not a chance." I said. He just chuckled and we held each other.

"What led to that? Why did you get so pissed off at her?" He asked.

"First off she was being that blatant. I had to teach her that you are mine. The second reason is I am afraid Robbie. I don't want to lose you and I feel like I am going to." I said finally breaking down and letting all of my fears out. He once again just rubbed my back.

"No matter what happens you aren't going to lose me unless you tell me to go away and even then you had better get a restraining order. I love you and we will be ok. I promise." He said. I nodded and soon we fell asleep on his couch. Well I did when the adrenaline dump happened. He just rubbed my back and soon he must have fell asleep. I was woken up by his mom the next morning. She made a motion to be quite and follow her. I obeyed and soon we were in the kitchen, where she started making pancakes. She looked at me for a second before speaking.

"Did Robbie ever tell you about my Jeremy?" She asked, her voice softer then I figured it would be. I decided to play along.

"Just how he passed."

"He was the love of my life. We met in high school and I was mean to him at first. We were put together on a project and that was when I started to see how funny he was. He could always make me laugh and feel better. Then one day it hit me how cute he was. We were inseparable after that. His mom hated me because I wasn't Jewish. I didn't care though and I even told her that. I told her that if she wanted to be in our lives that was fine but if she made him chose he would chose me. " She said with a small smile on her face and tears in her eyes as she remembered. Then she looked at me.

"Robbie is the spitting image of his father at that age. Except for the color of their eyes they could be twins. And then I see you who could have been me, not so much in looks but in how you fell for Robbie. I was hit by the idea that history would repeat itself and I would lose Robbie just like I lost Jeremy. I couldn't handle it so I decided to take him away. I found another job just so I could take him. Then you talked to me on Christmas and told me almost the same thing, that taking him would not matter at all but even that and Robbie getting pissed off at me that night didn't change my mind. It was actually last night. Seeing you two on the couch having almost the same talk I had with Jeremy after finding out I was pregnant with Robbie." She said looking at me. Then it hit me. She said she changed her mind. I looked at her hopefully and she just nodded.

"I make enough at my new job to keep up with the bills here. As long as he keeps his A average he can stay. Also know though that I am telling you that you had better take care of my Robbie or I promise you that I will find you and get you." She said with the air of a threat but I didn't care. He can stay. HE CAN STAY. I hugged and gave her a kiss on the cheek and ran into the living room. In one smooth motion I lept on Robbie and kissed him hard. He woke up and his arms snaked around me. He looked at me confused when we finished the kiss and I just smiled.

"Your mom says you can stay." His reaction was priceless. He kissed me deeply and I soon felt his hands on my ass as he seemed to forget where we were. Suddenly we heard his mom clear her throat.

"Hey no making me a grandma for a while now. Trina after breakfast I need you to go so Robbie and I can take care of some details." She said with a half grin.

I just nodded and after our pancakes I headed home, walking on air the whole time. He gets to stay. Life doesn't get any better.

**A/N: Merry Christmas and Happy New Year. I wanted to get this out around this time so I am so glad I did. We got close to my goal for the last chapter so lets see if we can get 60 by the time chapter 14 rolls around. To find out when it is coming out just check my profile. I hope you had a great year and the best of the last year the is the worst of your next year.**


	14. Chapter 14

Dear Diary

Well life is good with Robbie. I practically live at his house now. Half of his closet is taken up by my stuff and he didn't seem to mind. Out of seven days of the week I am here about five days. Mom and Dad don't mind that much. I am eighteen and they see it as me basically moving out. Robbie helped me get most of my stuff over here and the two days I am not at his house he is with me at mine. Every morning I wake up to him telling me he loves me and every night I go to sleep with his arms around me.

Anyway for the past few days Robbie had been saying he wasn't feeling that well. He didn't eat much and when he did he always looked like he regreted it. I was concerned but he kept telling me it was nothing. At the same time all of this was going on I landed a part on the next big play "Steamboat Suzie" as the little girl that they were trying to get to the doctor. Tori got the lead with Jade as her understudy. That led to Jade trying to get her to give up her play, like having Sinjin act like a casting director or trying to give her bush daisies, which Tori is insanely allergic too.

I never got to be in the play and here is why. We were in rehersal when Lane walked in. Lane is the school's councler and he is an ok guy, just a little obsessed with lotion. He asked us to stop the play.

"Hey everyone Robbie is in the hospital." He said. My world stopped. I don't remember falling I just remember waking up on the stage. Tori was kneeling over me. I started to try to sit up.

"Trina becareful. You passed out and landed pretty hard." She said looking at me. I gave her a look that would kill someone.

"Back off Tori. Robbie is in the hospital. I have to go. So either I drive myself or you drive me but I am going." I said struggling to my feet. I was still dizzy but I fought through and walked out. Tori ended up driving me. As soon as we got there I ran to his room and what I saw almost made me cry. Robbie was laying in a bed and he was very pale. I was so scared to touch him because he looked so frail that I thought if I touched him he would not be breathing. I got right beside him and very gently carress his face. He let out a moan and I just took his hand and held it. Our friends came in and I felt someone try to push me away from him. It wasn't hard but more of someone trying to do it so they wouldn't get caught. I didn't even look to see who it was but I know it was Jade trying to get beside him. I wasn't moving for anything. Lane came in and looked at us.

"Robbie has a toy car in his small intestines and it is binding his intestines up. If it moves the wrong way it will tear something and he can bleed." Lane said. I knew the story about the bully that made him swallow a toy car when he was little. It must have been there for years and just moved along. "I can't find his parents though."

"His parents are in San Fransico. They live there now. My parents have the authority to make decisions like this. Will you call them?" I said not taking my eyes off of Robbie. Lane said that he would just as the doctor came in. He explained all about the surgery and said that they needed some blood before they started. Turns out that Robbie has the same blood type as me and Tori. Jade voluniteered Tori for it and I was right behind her. I said I would give up two pints and Tori could give up one and be back in time for the show. They would have to find someone to do my part but there was no speaking parts in it so it should be really easy. We sat in those chairs and they hooked us up. Soon my blood was flowing from my arm.

"It is going to be alright Trina. They will help Robbie and then you two will be together before you know it." Tori said. She once told me that all though she was still getting to know Robbie when she saw me with him that it made her happy too. She helped me convince my parents to be Robbie's guardians down here and she even helped him write his song for the Full Moon Jam.

"I know I just hate seeing him hurt." I said.

"I understand. I would be the same way if it was Andre." She said. I nodded. Once she was done she left after giving me a hug and I got one more pint taken. I had to sit there for a while to let my body recoup from the blood loss. Then I was right back in Robbie's room sitting by his bed. He woke up and looked at me.

"Well I know we wanted more time alone but this is not how I pictured it." He said with a weary smile. I could see the pain in his eyes.

"You did promise me a vacation." I said with a smile as I gently carressed his face. As we sat there and chatted a nurse walked in. She looked upset about something and that got me worried.

"Ms. Vega? We can't find one of the pints of blood. Can you call your sister and ask her to come back?" The nurse asked. I looked at her and scoffed.

"How do you lose a pint of blood?" I asked and Robbie nodded.

"We don't know what happened to it." The nurse said. I rolled my eyes and looked at her.

"I am not going to call my sister. Can you take it from me like the other two?"

"We can but it is very dangerous. We really shouldn't." She said.

"Set me up a bed right in here and I will give it to you that way you can monitor me." I said. The nurse looked hesitant so I lost it. "Listen the longer you wait the more pain Robbie is in so either get it done or do the surgery with two pints." I said getting angry. It didn't help that Robbie was just wracked by a wave of pain. The nurse backed up and left the room. Soon the doctor came in and said they would be prepping him in a little. Robbie looked at me scared when the doctor left.

"I am scared Trina. What if something goes wrong?" He said in a voice that broke my heart. I leaned down and kissed him deeply with all my love.

"You will be fine and back in my arms before you know it. Nothing will go wrong." I said with every ounce of conviction I had. He smiled at me and about ten minutes later the nurse came and wheeled him out. I got ready for the long wait for him to come back.

About an hour into his surgery Jade walked into his room. I looked at her and sighed as she glared at me.

"Shouldn't you be at the school for the play?" I asked.

"Why? Your sister made it to the school ok and is on stage now." She said staring at the bed that they would be bringing Robbie back too. "Why don't you go watch her?"

"Because I won't leave Robbie for anything. She understands and is ok with me not being there. So let me ask why you are here?"

"I care for Robbie and want to make sure he is alright. When he gets out of surgery you will leave so I can talk to him." She said looking at me. I scoffed at her.

"I think not. You don't control me and you can't tell me what to do. He is not your boyfriend and you have no claim on him." I said. She started towards me like she was going to attack me but I just looked at her. She didn't scare me and if she tried something I was going to kick her ass. She stopped moving and I saw something different in her eyes, fear.

"How dare you? I love him and he may die!" She screamed at me. Then she realized what she had just said. I just looked at her with scorn.

"You love him huh? Is that why you dropped him for Beck? Or why you scared away any chance for him to be happy because he wouldn't be a secret?" I asked barely keeping the rage out of my voice. She backed up a little at my fury.

"Yes I love him. I had to be with Beck. Don't you understand? He would never accept me with Robbie. Robbie wasn't the best so I couldn't be with him." She said. I looked at her for a second and tried to figure out who "he" was. I don't think it was Beck but someone else. Someone she held the opinion of higher then anyone. I am guessing her father but that was beside the point. She was wrong and needed to be told.

"Listen to me and listen well. Robbie is the best. There is no way he could be better and to hear him called less pisses me off. I don't care what your old claim on him was but now I am the one that loves him, that makes him happy, and I don't hide it. I bask in my love for him rather then hide it. Now get out of here." I said getting up and getting right in her face. I could see the hurt in her eyes because she knew what I was saying is true but she accept it. She left the room and I sat down by his empty bed and waited for him. Another hour later they wheeled him in and I sat there and fell asleep beside his bed, holding his hand.

When we woke up the next morning we talked and hung out. I ended up missing almost a week of school but I never left Robbie's side. I would make it up later at school but I didn't care. Robbie needed me so here is where I stayed. During times when he slept I thought about what Jade said. She is pathetic to want to hide her love for such a great guy but the saddest thing is that had Robbie not challanged me to be honest with my feelings then I would've done the same thing. I would be sitting here hiding my feelings when others came around instead of holding his hand. He would've had to be scared going into surgery instead of having my loving words in his mind. I never would have made love to him or tried to stop him from leaving. No through all the good and the bad I am glad I told him how I feel and that he showed me the right way to be with him. The good far out weigh the bad in every way.

**A/N: Well I hope you like the new chapter. Of course it is based on "Tori Got Stuck" but changed to fit in my canon. We get to see a little more of Jade's inner workings and why she did what she did. Now Vegakeep, thanks for the support and reviews by the way, has asked me to write a prequel on what happened between Jade and Robbie. So what do you all think? Tell me if you would like to read it and if enough people tell me then I will write it up after "Dear Diary" is done. So the goal for this chapter is 65 reviews. We didn't make it last time but we got close. I am also allowing Anonymous reviews again. So lets try to get the six more reviews I need. More is definetly wanted and chapter 15 will come out faster. Thank you to all who have read and reviewed so far.**

**Ceno**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: A quick shout out to MissH2O for giving me my 65th review and helping me meet my goal. So here is the next chapter.**

Dear Diary

Well it has been about three weeks since Robbie got out of the hospital. Jade never brought up what we said to each other but I could see her watching Robbie and me. I have no idea why and I really don't care. I will not live my life worrying about what she is thinking or what she is doing.

Now for the last three weeks I have had a problem. Well actually it was for the last month actually. Ever since Robbie was having his problems and then the surgery we haven't made love. And I know that I shouldn't be upset about that because of all he has gone through but damn it I am horny and I want my cutie to throw me on the couch and have his way with me until we can't move. I can't tell him that though because it will upset him that I am unhappy. So I grin and bare it as my mind dreams up dirty fantasies to every single touch and look from him. God how am I going to make it much longer?

Dear Diary

Well today was an intresting day at school to say the least. The principal left the school to go marry an island dancer. Later that day we met our new principal, a scary looking black woman named Helen. Well I met her when she came to my class and she told us that we had to reaudition to stay in the school. That worried me and when I saw Robbie later I told him.

"I don't know what to do for Helen's reaudition. I mean I got in by making them laugh. Can I do that again?" I said as we snuggled. I swear electricity was ripping through my body as he rubs my arms.

"Well what is your favorite comedy duo?" Robbie asked me. I didn't know what he was thinking but I figured I would play along.

"Abbott and Costello of course." I said leaning against him. I pulled his hand on to my stomach and he started to make little circles on my skin. I shivered at his touch but I tried to hide it. He seemed to smile.

"So what should we do from them?" He asked. I looked up at him and he smiled.

"You want to audition with me? What if we don't pass?" I asked looking at him.

"Then we will leave together. Do you think for a second I would go to this school without you?" He said. I just gave him a kiss. He was gambling everything on me and I will not let him down.

Dear Diary

I brought the script for our act over today and we spent hours going over it and working on the timing. One of the biggest challenges was doing the bit without laughing. We finally managed it and got our costumes together. After all of that I finally looked at him before we went to bed that night.

"Are you sure we are up for this?"

"Yeah. We are going to kill tomorrow. Trust me Trina no matter what happens we are going to go through it together." he said as he leaned down and kissed me. We went to sleep with our arms around each other.

Dear Diary

Well we did our show and it went great. Here is what happened. We walked into the Black Box Theater and saw Helen, Lane, Sikowitz, and Helen's assistant. We both smiled at them as I started.

"Today we are going to do one of the greatest comedy routines ever. We hope you both enjoy it."

Robbie moved away from me and put on a fake mustache to finish his baseball coach outfit. He started swinging a bat like he was taking practice swings as I walked up in a suit with a little hat on.

"Well Trina I'm going to New York with you. You know Bucky Harris, the Yankee's manager, gave me a job as coach for as long as you are on the team." Robbie said looking at me.

"Look Robbie, if you're the coach, you must know all the players."

"I certainly do."

"Well you know I've never met the guys. So you'll have to tell me their names, and then I'll know who is on the team."

"Oh I'll tell you their names, but you know it seems to me they give these ball players now-a-days very peculiar names."

"You mean funny names?"

"Strange names, pet names...like Dizzy Dean..."

"His brother Daffy."

"Daffy Dean..."

"and their French cousin."

"French?" Robbie asked looking confused.

"Goofe`." I said with certainty.

"Goofe` Dean. Well, let's see, we have on the bags, Who's on first, What's on second, and I Don't Know's on third..." Robbie said ticking them off with his fingers. I waved my hands and stopped him.

"That's what I want to find out."

"I say Who's on first, What's on second, and I Don't Know's on third."

"Are you the manager?" I said starting to sound upset.

"Yes." Robbie said calmly.

"You gonna be the coach too?"

"Yes."

"And you don't know the fellowes' names?"

"Well I should."

"Well then who's on first?" I asked.

"Yes."

"I mean the fellow's name."

"Who."

"The guy on first."

"Who." Robbie said getting a little upset.

"The first baseman." I said matching his tone.

"Who." He said getting more upset.

"The guy playing..." I started but Robbie cut me off.

"Who is on first!" Robbie yelled at me.

"I'm asking YOU who is on first." I yelled back.

"That's the man's name." Robbie answered calming down.

"That's who's name?" I asked now confused.

"Yes."

"Well go ahead and tell me."

"That's it."

"That's who?"

"Yes." Robbie answered as if was the simplist thing in the world. I rubbed my face before looking at him again.

"Look, you got a first baseman?" I asked getting louder.

"Certainly." Robbie said calmly.

"Who's playing first?"

"That's right."

"When you pay off the first baseman every month, who gets the money?"

"Every dollar of it."

"All I'm trying to find out is the fellow's name on first base." I said getting mad again.

"Who." Robbie said staying calm.

"The guy that gets..." I started but Robbie cut me off.

"That's it."

"Who gets the money..." I stated but really wanted to make it a question.

"He does, every dollar. Sometimes his wife comes down and collects it." Robbie said.

"Whose wife?" I asked looking confused.

"Yes." Robbie said as if I was getting it. I just stared at him. "What's wrong with that?" I take a deep breath and try to start over.

"Look, all I want to know is when you sign up the first baseman, how does he sign his name?"

"Who." Robbie said and I look at him getting upset again.

"The guy."

"Who."

"How does he sign..." I started just to be cut off by Robbie.

"That's how he signs it."

"Who?"

"Yes." Robbie said. I took a second to calm down. Then I start again but I still sounded pissed.

"All I'm trying to find out is what's the guy's name on first base."

"No What is on second base." Robbie said. That was the last straw and I start shouting at him.

"I'm not asking you who's on second!"

"Who's on first." Robbie corrected me calmly.

"One base at a time!"

"Well, don't change the players around."

"I'm not changing nobody!"

"Take it easy buddy." Robbie said trying to calm me down. I take a deep breath.

"I'm only asking you, who's the guy on first base?"

"That's right."

"Ok." I said trying to stay calm.

"All right." Robbie said. There was a pause and all we could hear was the laughter from the people watching us. Then I start up again.

"What's the guy's name on first base?" I asked calmly.

"No. What is on second." Robbie said correcting me.

"I'm not asking you who's on second." I said getting upset again.

"Who's on first."

"I don't know."

"He's on third, but we're not talking about him." Robbie said calmly. I look at him with an evil look.

"Now how did I get on third base?"

"Why you mentioned his name."

"If I mentioned the third baseman's name, who did I say is playing third?"

"No who's on first."

"What's on first?"

"What's on second."

"I don't know."

"He's on third"

"There I go back on third again!" I shouted. I then took a deep breath and looked at him. "Would you stay on third base and don't get off it."

"All right, what do you want to know?"

"Now, who's playing third base?" I asked trying to figure this out. Robbie sighed before speaking.

"Why do you insist on putting Who on third base?"

"What am I putting on third?" I asked confused.

"No. What is on second."

"You don't want who on second?"

"Who is on first."

"I don't know." I said and then Robbie and I looked at each other and said at the same time.

"Third base." We then took a second. I try a different tactic.

"Look, you gotta outfield?"

"Sure."

"The left fielder's name?"

"Why."

"I just thought I'd ask you." I said.

"Well, I just thought I'd tell ya."

"Then tell me who's playing left field."

"Who's playing first."

"I'm not... stay out of the infield! I want to know what's the guy's name in left field?" I shouted at him losing my temper.

"No, What is on second." Robbie said starting to shout back.

"I'm not asking you who's on second!"

"Who's on first!"

"I don't know!" I shouted and then at the same time we spoke.

"Third base!" I took a deep breath to try this again.

"The left fielder's name?"

"Why."

"Because!" I shouted.

"Oh he's centerfield." Robbie said calmly. I facepalmed and looked back at him.

"Look, You gotta pitcher on this team?"

"Sure."

"The pitcher's name?"

"Tomorrow."

"You don't want to tell me today?"

"I'm telling you now."

"Then go ahead."

"Tomorrow!" Robbie said losing his patience.

"What time?"

"What time what?"

"What time tomorrow are you going to tell me who's pitching?"

"Now listen. Who is not pitching."

"I'll break your arm, you say who's on first! I want to know what's the pitcher's name!" I said shouting at him.

"What's on second." He said getting just as angry.

"I don't know." Once again we said the next line together.

"Third base!" I take a deep breath and try to calm down.

"Gotta a catcher?"

"Certainly."

"The catcher's name?"

"Today."

"Today, and tomorrow's pitching."

"Now you've got it."

"All we got is a couple of days on the team." I said with a sigh I then look at Robbie again. "You know I'm a catcher too."

"So they tell me."

"I get behind the plate to do some fancy catching, Tomorrow's pitching on my team and a heavy hitter gets up. Now the heavy hitter bunts the ball. When he bunts the ball, me, being a good catcher, I'm gonna throw the guy out at first base. So I pick up the ball and throw it to who?"

"Now that's the first thing you've said right."

"I don't even know what I am talking about!" I shout but I calm down and look at Robbie.

"That's all you have to do."

"Is throw the ball to first base."

"Yes!" Robbie said as if we are getting some where.

"And who's got it?"

"Naturally." Robbie said with a smile. I think about it as if I am figuring it out.

"Look, if I throw the ball to first base, somebody's gotta get it. Now who has it?"

"Naturally."

"Who?"

"Naturally."

"Naturally?"

"Naturally." Robbie nods as he answered. I smiled as now I have it.

"So I pick up the ball and I throw it to Naturally." I said as if I finally had it.

"No you don't, you throw the ball to Who." Robbie said shaking his head.

"Naturally."

"That's different."

"That's what I said." I said confused.

"You're not saying it..." He started but I cut him off.

"I throw the ball to Naturally."

"You throw it to Who."

"Naturally."

"That's it."

"That's what I said!" I shouted. Robbie tried to calm me down.

"You ask me."

"I throw the ball to who?"

"Naturally."

"Now you ask me."

"You throw the ball to Who?"

"Naturally."

"That's it." Robbie said calmly and I snap.

"Same as you! Same as YOU! I throw the ball to who. Whoever it is drops the ball and the guy runs to second. Who picks up the ball and throws it to What. What throws it to I Don't Know. I Don't Know throws it back to Tomorrow, Triple play. Another guy gets up and hits a long fly ball to Because. Why? I don't know! He's on third and I don't give a darn!" I shouted and sat there panting. Robbie looked at me for a second.

"What?"

"I said I don't give a darn!" I shouted again.

"Oh, that's our shortstop." Robbie said. I let out a scream and we ended our act. Helen was almost rolling on the ground from how hard she was laughing. We smiled at that good sign and she told us we passed. I was so excited I kissed Robbie right there. Once in the hall Robbie kissed me again.

"I have a surprise for you tonight." He said whispering into my ear. I shivered at his sexy tone and can't wait for tonight.

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the reviews of the last chapter. we made over goal and I love you all for that. I hope you all liked this chapter which is alot more lighthearted after the past two seriouse chapters. Now for the half with Robbie's surprise you have to wait for Zen to reach chapter 15 with "Robbie's Journal". The next chapter will be pretty short as it is the episode where Trina is hurt so my part of it will pretty short. My goal for this chapter is to hit 75 reviews. You guys are great and I can't wait to see what you all think. **

**Ceno.**


	16. Chapter 16

Dear Diary

Well I am in a play that Tori is directing. I play an autistic girl that turns out to be an alien. All through the play I don't speak and act weird but at the end there is a huge reveal as I floats up in the air. Robbie was playing my brother and he was having a ball. We practiced at our homes and at school all the time. We were at the last rehearsal and after we finished I gave Robbie a kiss.

"Ok I am going to go get a mani-pedi and then I will go get changed and meet you here for the show." I said with a smile.

"Got it. After the show we will go to that little diner we found last week." Robbie said. I nodded and he took off to go finish a project he had due. I was bending over to get the rest of my stuff when I felt a hand on my ass. I knew instantly that it wasn't Robbie. I whipped around and my eyes met with Sinjin.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" I said angerly. He just looked at me with that slimey smile of his.

"Oh I am just seeing how it feels. I mean hell once Robbie wakes up and realizes what a slut you are I will be there for you." He said moving closer. I went to take a step back but I was against the stage and couldn't move. Suddenly he grabbed me and kissed me. There was a camera flash at the same time. It was disgusting and I lost it. I do study karate and I am pretty good at it. I proceeded to knee him in the groin and smashed him in the side of the neck. He fell over and I turned and saw Jade running out. I started after her and got her by her's and Robbie's locker. I slammed her to the ground and looked at her.

"Give me the camera!" I said. Jade tried to fight me off but I was pissed. I wrenched her phone out of her hand and looked through it. I found the pic of Sinjin kissing me and one of him with his hand on my ass. I then got up and smashed her phone. She looked at me shocked and then she lept up.

"Why the hell did you do that?" She shouted at me. I looked at her still pissed.

"Because you were going to try to make it look like I was cheating. Why can't you just accept that I am with Robbie?"

"Because you don't deserve him. I will get you back for this." Jade threatened as she stormed off. I shook my head and went to my appointment.

Afterwards I went to Robbie's and as I went into his room I saw his new guitar. Well it was an old guitar that was repainted. It was emerald green with a cartooned picture of me as a sexy angel. I loved it and was flattered that he made it. I dressed in my clothes for the show and took off.

The show was going well until my big reveal scene. I was hooked up and started to float up and then I heard metal pop. As I fell my world went into slow motion. I saw the terror on Robbie's face and prayed that I would seem him again as I crashed into the table and my world went black.

I woke up in the hospital and groggaly looked around. I saw Robbie sitting beside me, his head resting on the bed. I reached over and lightly rubbed his hair. He started awake and looked at me with a few days worth of beard growth on his face.

"Hey Cutie." I said in a raspy voice. He got me some water and I sipped it. He looked at me in tears.

"Hey my latina goddess." He said in a quiet voice. I could hear the pain in his voice.

"What happened?" I asked still not trying to strain my voice. "All I remember was falling into the table and then everything went black."

"You...you were knocked out. The D ring failed and you landed on your head." Robbie said fighting back his tears. I reached over and took his hand. He layed his head down and I felt the tears hit my hand.

"How long was I asleep?" I asked.

"Not long." He said keeping his head down on my hand. I gently rub his beard growth.

"The truth." I said as I look at him.

"Thr-three days." He said in a sob. I was stunned at that. Three days of my life were gone in the blink of an eye. I then realized why he was crying. I pulled him up to me and kissed him deeply.

"I am here and I am fine. I love you Cutie." I said when we finished kissing. He nodded his head and just held me. I looked down at his other hand and saw that it was wrapped in bandages. "What happened?"

"I hurt it when you got hurt." Robbie said not looking into my eyes. That is a sure sign that he is lying to me. There is only one reason he would lie to me.

"It wasn't an accident was it?" I said in a quiet voice. Robbie just held me as it hit me. Someone hurt me, someone took three days of my life and why? More importantly who? "Who did it?"

"Don't worry about it. I took care of it and all I care about is taking care of you. Please just let it rest." Robbie asked me, almost pleading with me. I decided to do what he wanted.

"Ok but please stay here. I am tired and I don't want to be alone." I pleaded. He nodded and kissed me. Then I fell back to sleep.

**A/N: I know this is a short chapter but really this is Robbie's chapter. To find out who hurt her you have to wait for Zen's chapter. Obviously it isn't who it was in the episode. Thanks to Darkseid Alex for the 75th review. Since this is a short chapter I would love to get to 80 reviews. More are always welcome but at least 80. Chapter 17 will be "Locked Up" and it will be the longest chapter so far. There will also be a big question posed to my readers at the end of that chapter. So please Read and Review and thank you for all who have been following this so far and those that just found it. You all rock.**

**Ceno**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I know I said that this would be "Locked Up" but then I realized that I never plotted a Valentine's Day chapter so that is going to be this chapter and "Locked Up" will be the next chapter. **

Dear Diary

Well after losing three days of my life to the incident Robbie wouldn't let me out of his sight. Normally I wouldn't mind but it was effecting his grades. I had to get him to stop so we had a talk tonight.

"Robbie I know you are worried about me but you need to focus on school." I said as we ate dinner. He looked at me like I was crazy.

"Trina you were in a coma for three days! How am I supposed to just ignore that!" He said tossing down his fork. I could still hear the pain in his voice. I went to comfort him but he pulled away and moved to the living room. I started to follow him when he called out. "Please don't. Just stay there. I will be in there in a little. I just need a minute." He said as his voice cracked. I couldn't stay where I was. I ran in and hugged him. Tears flowed down his face and he just held me. I looked into his eyes and kissed him.

"I am here and I am safe." I reassured him.

"But I failed you. You got hurt and there was nothing I could do." he said through the sobs. I just held him and we sank to the floor.

"There was nothing you could've done before the accident either. If there was you would've done it. Robbie I don't blame you at all. I don't want to lose you so you have to stop this." I said as I held him. He looked at me confused. "If you don't keep your grades up your mom will take you away. Do you want that?" I asked him. He quickly shook his head and just held me. I hope I got through to him. I'm not going anywhere.

Dear Diary

Well it is getting closer to Valentine's day. Robbie pulled me to the side at school and we talked about what we wanted. He had really started to turn himself around but he has to do some extra credit for his prop and sets class.

"I will be staying late on Valentine's day but I will meet you at my house. What do you want for Valentine's day?" Robbie asked as he held me by his locker. I smiled and leaned into him.

"I want to do a nice intimate dinner. Nothing fancy just some candles, good food, and you and I will be happy. What would you like?" I said turning to look into his eyes.

"Um... do you promise not to get mad at me?" He said looking down. I lifted his head.

"Why would I get mad?" I asked. He blushed and whispered into my ear what he wanted. I wasn't mad at all. "Deal. I will blow your mind on tomorrow." I said as I nuzzled his ear. He just smiled and I left to go shopping. I had things to buy for tomorrow.

Dear Diary

Well this was a great Valentine's day. After school I went over to Robbie's and took a shower. Then I put on my surprise for him along with a white dress that had a slit up the side to my upper thigh. I did my hair in the waves like he likes and put on his Christmas gift to me. Dinner was being delivered and I set the table that is almost never used. I was putting on my makeup in Robbie's room when I heard the front door close. I cracked the door and saw Robbie walking in two hours early. I held his door shut so he couldn't see what I was wearing.

"Robbie you're early!" I said wide eyed. Robbie just chuckled.

"Yeah the teacher said I can do the wiring tomorrow so I can celebrate with you. Are you going to let me in my room?" He said smiling at me.

"No. Go take a shower. The dinner will be here soon and you are not allowed to see me yet. I am going to hang what I want you to wear on your closet door. Now go." I said. He just laughed as he went into the bathroom. I waited until I heard the water to finish getting ready and just as I walked out the doorbell rang. It was the dinner. I paid for it and made up the plates. Then I lit the candles and waited. I heard the shower turn off and Robbie went to go get dressed. After a few minutes he walked out in a dark green button down with black slacks that fit him perfectly. I know he had never seen them before because I bought them last night. Cat helped me pick them out. She can size anyone and that was a huge help for his new clothes and for my dress. He saw me and froze.

"I take it you approve?" I asked in a playful voice. All he could do was nod. He pulled out my chair and I sat down. He pushed me in and took his seat across from me. We ate the fancy dinner and he barely said anything to me. He just stared at me and gave simple answers. After we finished we walked back to his room and he looked at me. I smiled at him and kissed him.

"Now I just got what I wanted. Time for you to get what you wanted." I said as I laid him down on the bed and cut on the music. In it was Def Leppard's "Pour Some Sugar" and I started to dance. As I dance I start to take off my dress in a sexy strip. Robbie's eyes bulge out of his head as he watches the dress slowly slide down my body, revealing the white corset, garter belt, and thigh high stockings. It is the outfit the angel was wearing on the guitar and what Robbie wanted. He wanted me to wear it so he could see me in it. I decided to put on a show for him. Also one part of the outfit was missing. The cartoon angel was wearing a thong, I was not. I kept dancing and ended up stratling him at the end of the song. I leaned over and kissed him deeply. Soon his hands were all over my body as I grabbed his shirt and literaly ripped it off of him. Hell I brought the shirt just to do that to him. I slid down and almost ripped his pants off. Then I pleased him with my mouth before giving him the rest of me. I am happy to say that we were late the next day. Robbie didn't seem to care.

Dear Diary

Well it was bad when Robbie came home today. Actually after how great last night was today was horrible. Robbie came home three hours after school let out and just stormed into his room. I saw the pain on his face but before I could do anything I heard a very loud thump and then Robbie cussed. I ran back to his room and his hand that he just got checked out by the doctor was sitting in the wall.

"Robbie what happened?" I asked grabbing his hand. He didn't move, almost as if he was afraid too. He just stared at his now bloody hand. I grabbed a shirt off of the floor and wrapped his hand up to stop the bleeding. He slowly started to talk as he just stared at his hand.

"I was working in the Black Box Theater doing some wiring, when I was told that there was so damaged lights in the dressing room. So I go in there and as I am working I heard the door shut. Turning around I see Jade." He paused at that moment and slowly moves back to sit on his bed. I followed him to keep the shirt on his hand. "She was blocking the door and she started talking to me. I didn't want to be in the room with her so I tried to leave but as I got to the door she started to do things to me." He said guiltily.

"What kind of things?" I asked worried. Robbie just shook his head and looked into my eyes.

"Please don't ask. I would rather not relive it right now." He said as he took a deep breath. "Anyway I lost my temper and pushed her. I...I did the one thing I always swore I would never do and I hurt her. I had to look at her as tears were in her eyes and listen to her tell me how I broke a promise. I am so mad at myself right now!" Robbie started me when he shouted that last part. It was like just remembering what he did was upsetting him. I went to comfort him but he pulled away.

"Robbie you didn't mean to do it. She put you in a situtation where it was either move her from the door or let her take advantage of you. I understand you are upset that you hurt her and broke a promise but what were you supposed to do?" I asked. Robbie had no answer for me and he moved away from me and he laid down. When I went to go lay by him he shook his head.

"Please Trina. Just give me time. That is what I need right now." he said. I am afraid I lost my temper at that time. I didn't know why then but now I do, after I calmed down of course, I was sick of feeling like I was playing second fiddle to Jade. But at the time I was just mad.

"Fine Robbie you want space? I'll give you all the space you need!" I shouted at him and then I stormed out to the living room, grabbed my books, and slammed the door as I walked out. Now I am at my house and feeling awful. Did I really throw away the love of my life because I feel that I can't measure up to what he had before? And worst yet can I measure up or am I always going to feel inferior to what they once had? I don't know. I do know that we said no secrets and I have tried to live by that but it feels like he is hiding something from me. All I know is that maybe right now we need time.

**A/N: I hope you all like the chapter. Actually I think most of you will be pissed but just trust me. I do have a plan, even if it is not what you think. I am hoping to get to 90 reviews before Chapter 18 goes up. Just know that even if I don't get that high I will still post Chapter 18 when it is ready, it is just getting to 90 or more will make me put out the chapter faster. I can't wait for the reviews so show me the love, or most likely hate for this chapter.**

**Ceno**


	18. Chapter 18

Dear Diary

What am I doing? For the past six weeks I have been alone. For the first two weeks we didn't talk or even look at each other. It was hell for me but I had to do it. I know myself way too well and I know that I would have gone back to him those first few days if he wanted me too and I couldn't. I couldn't be his second choice. He has to decide if it is me or his memory of Jade that is more important. After those two weeks we started to pass each other in the halls, the only reason we hadn't done it before was because I went out of my to avoid him. When ever we passed each other one of us would brush again the other. At lunch we would sit beside each other but we would ignore each other, I would talk to Cat and Robbie would talk to Andre, but we would lightly brush against each other.

Everytime, every damn time, we touched I felt electricity rip through my body. And every time I fought it. I could not give in. It was hell in every way. It went that way for a long time. I was almost at the end of my rope when spring break came around. I think what pushed me there was I was in a play and Robbie was my costar. What was worse is we had to kiss in the play. Let me just repeat this, I had to kiss the man I love with all of my heart but I have to be without. Oh look a new circle of hell. His kiss still set me on fire and all I wanted was for him to take me, right there and I didn't care if there was a crowd but when it was all over I didn't look at him. I saw the pain in his eyes but I couldn't

So when Tori came to me saying she got a free trip to Yerbia, a tropical paradise, I jumped at the chance to leave. I figured a nice spring break fling on the beach would help me get over Robbie, even though I know that I will always love him. Of course the vacation went to hell and went there fast. First Tori goes and invites both Robbie and Jade on this little trip and then it turns out that Yerbia is a decrepit hell hole. Then to make things worse Andre gets sick from a bug bite and then during a live show Tori hurts the ruler of Yerbia and is put in jail. And if it couldn't get any worse as we are patetioning for Tori's release Robbie, my sweet clumsy Robbie, killed the leader's pet octopus and so we all got thrown in jail.

I don't know if every jail is like this all I know is this was hell. We were stripped and forced to bath by fire hose before putting on a orange jumpsuit. We were all brought out to the yard, men on one side of the fence and women on the other. Robbie was put with us because they didn't believe he was a man. At least that is what he claimed but I don't know about that. Anyway that first day we all just huddled together but Robbie and I still didn't talk to each other. That night was hell. Because of the fact I was Tori's sister we were put in the same cell down in the max security wing. As we sat down I fumed at my sister.

"What Trina? You look ready to kill me." Tori said in a small voice. I almost growled as I answered her.

"Well lets see why would I want to hurt you? Could it be that you invited my ex and the woman he still loves with us? Or how about the fact that you didn't do any research on this place and now we are in prison?" I yelled at her. Tori backed away from me.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know it was going to be like this." She said on the verge of tears. I didn't care though. Right now I had only one thing I needed to know from her.

"Why? Why did you invite him? Did you not see how much I didn't want to be around him? I want to forget him." I said as I started to break down. Tears run down my face and Tori hugged me.

"He is my friend and I wanted to share this with him. I didn't know it would be this bad." Tori said. I had told her about Robbie and Jade but Tori kept it a secret for me. We just held each other and went to sleep shivering partly from the cold but mostly out of fear.

The next day was the same. We went out to the yard and I soon found myself sitting beside Robbie. We didn't say anything for a long time. I just stole glances at him when he wasn't looking and every now and then we would brush against each other. Finally we spoke or should I say he spoke.

"I..." he started but then he just looked down and said nothing. Before either of us could say anything else the whistle blew to move us back to our cells. When I got back to the cell with Tori she told me that Robbie was with Jade. I felt the knife twist again. Who knows what they are doing in there? God I want him back but I don't know if he will ever come back. What was he going to say? Was this going to be his final goodbye? I held my sister and cried myself to sleep again. Tori just stroked my hair and told me it would be alright. God I wish I could believe that.

I had a twisted nightmare during the night. Robbie came to me and looked down at me. I was tied to his bed and looking up at him. He shook his head and sneered at me.

"What a worthless whore. Jade was right. It is so much better with her." He said and then he pulled Jade over. He started to kiss her and then he was sucking on her neck as she looked at him.

"That is right he is MY little Rob again. All you did was keep him busy until I could get around to him. Now time for you to see how a real woman pleases him." She said and in a flash her clothes were off and I couldn't close my eyes. I had to watch as she went over every inch of his body and soon they were pleasing each other in ways we never did. I felt old and useless as they made love. Then I heard the one thing that shattered my heart.

"I love you Robbie." She said in the throws of passion and Robbie looked into her eyes and answered back.

"And I love you Jade."

I woke up screaming and crying as Tori was startled awake. She pulled me into a hug and soothed me as I cried. She then pushed me away so she could look me in the eye.

"Trina this has to stop. Stop lying to yourself and just admit the truth." she said. I shook my head and looked at her.

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Bull. Don't treat me like I am stupid. I know how you feel about Robbie. I know you love him, hell you never stopped. So why do you torture yourself by breaking up with him?"

"You want to know why? Fine let me tell you. I told Robbie everything. I never hid anything from him and it feels like he is hiding from me. Like I have to pull teeth to get him to open up to me and even then he is not telling me everything." I said as I sobbed. She rubbed my back and she spoke again.

"Do you question his love Trina? Do you question how happy he makes you?" She asked me. I shook my head to both questions. "Then be with him. Yeah him and Jade have a history but she gave that up from what you told me. He may not tell you what happened simply because he doesn't want to worry you. Right now I can guarantee you that he is hurting just as much as you." She said giving me a hug. I nodded and vowed that I would talk to him when we went out into the yard.

When we got out there I walked over to Robbie, took his hand, and pulled him into a lonely corner. I stared into his dark eyes for a while and then finally I spoke.

"I miss you Robbie. I miss holding you and I miss kissing you and I miss the look on your face when I lick your ears and I..." I started but he kissed me to shut me up. I was shocked for a second but then I pulled him into a hug. We kissed for a while longer and then he pulled back and looked at me.

"I love you and miss you too. Trina I never realized how much I needed you in my life until you weren't there. How lonely my life is with out you." He said. I held his hand and just looked into his eyes as he continued. "Trina I don't have a home right now. For the past six weeks I have had just a house. With out you it isn't a home. I don't want you to go to your parent's anymore. I know this isn't the best place for it but would you..." Before he could finish Tori ran over and said she had a way to get away from here. We did her plan, preforming a big song and dance number and escaping during it. As we flew away from Yerbia I looked at Robbie. I wanted to know what he was going to say but he was asleep. When we finally landed in LA we went to his house and I walked in but I didn't sit on the couch. I wasn't ready to be here quite yet.

"What were you going to say Robbie?"

"I...I want you to move in Trina. I want to wake up with you. I want you to know this is your home too. I love you Trina and I never want you to be away from me." Robbie said. Before all of this I would have jumped at this but I am not ready for this. And that is what I told him.

"Robbie I do love you but I am not ready. Look how much we have to work on. You don't trust me enough to tell me what happened between you and Jade and I am so insecure that it matters. Moving in together will just make it worse. No Robbie right now I just want to be your girlfriend and if we get more trusting of each other then maybe we will get back to where we were but right now no." I said as I move to the door. Robbie nodded his head but his eyes shined with tears.

"Will we ever be back to where we were before? Is there hope?" He asked me. I remembered the conversation we had at the beginning of the school year. Of me asking him that same question and his answer. I smiled at him and nodded.

"Yes but it will take work. You have to meet me half way and remember what we promised each other. I have to go Robbie. I'll call you later." I said and then I left. I don't know if he got what I was trying to tell him but the ball is in his court just like he put it in mine. I met him half way now time to see if he will do the same. God I hope he does.

**A/N: Not as long as I thought it would be but still a good chapter in my opinion but I want to hear from you guys. While I didn't make my goal you guys did give me some great reviews and lets see if we can get to 95 reviews before Chapter 19. Thank you all for the reviews I got. The next chapter won't be based on any episode but it will answer a question that I pose to all of you. Did Robbie sleep with Jade in the prison? The most votes will win. So if just one person votes in their review they will get what they want.**

**As for a comment made by Vegakeep Yes Trina did over react but Trina is a teenager and admits here she is insecure enough that it matters that she doesn't know what is going on with Jade. I hope that helps clear up your thoughts.**

**Ceno.**


	19. Chapter 19

Dear Diary

Well this has been an intresting few weeks. I have been Robbie's girlfriend, we hold hands, kiss chastely, and every now and then I even snuggle him but it is not like it once was. I am preventing it from going there until I know the truth but I can tell that it is pissing him off. The sad thing is though is that I don't think he understands why it is like this. I really don't want to tell him. I think he hit is last straw tonight. I went to his house for dinner and he really was trying to charm me.

First he made my favorite dinner, chicken burritoes and spicy rice. Then he cut on the radio and put on a cd from my favorite band, Maroon 5, and even put it on Misery. Very subtle touch that. So we ate and talked about a new play that was in town that we both wanted to go see. After dinner we went to go sit on the couch and chat. I leaned into him and snuggled and for a split second we were back to where we were. I loved his touch and his warmth and his hand played along my thigh. It was when he went to kiss me that I broke out of it and turned my head so he kissed my cheek. I saw the dissappoint ment in his eyes but I just smiled and told him I would see him tomorrow. I hope he figures this out soon.

Dear Diary

Well we hit my breaking point today. It all started at school. I was looking for Robbie and as I rounded a corner I saw him go into a janitor's closet. Confused I walked over and heard someone in there with him. After about three seconds I realized it was Jade. I strained to listen to their talk but I didn't hear much except for something about me leaving soon and once I was in college I wouldn't want Robbie anymore. I didn't hear his responce. I just shook my head and walked away.

Later at his house I looked at him. I knew what I wanted to ask him but I needed to do it right so he would have a chance to tell me first. Finally I looked at him and smiled.

"So did anything happen today?" I asked him. He looked at me for a second and then shook his head.

"Nope I had a normal day." Robbie said. I took a deep breath and looked back at him.

"Are you sure nothing happened today?" i asked him again. I wanted him to say anything about Jade cornering him or coming on to him. If he did it would show me that he was starting to trust me. Instead he chose to stick to the party line.

"Nothing that I can think of." He said looking at me like he was slightly unsure of himself. Well I gave him his chance.

"So Jade pulling you into a closet happens every day?" I asked looking at him for his reaction. He got mad.

"What you have been following me? Yeah that is really trusting." He said in a cold voice. I looked at him and go up to walk out.

"You know what I am having problems trusting you. I guess I should just leave and find someone to trust." I said as I got up to walk out. Suddenly he grabbed my wrist and I looked at him with a look that said he needs to speak or he will be hurt.

"What is going on? Why does it matter?" He asked. I guess he was hoping to get me to give in. So I told him what he problem is.

"I have told you everything. If you asked me about it I didn't hide it. You hide so much from me. You need to make your choice. If you want to be with me you need to tell me everything. We made the promise of no secrets but I am the only one keeping it. I am going home now and you have some thinking to do. You wanted us to be back to what we were this is what it will take. Either you tell me everything or let me go." I said as I walked out. I don't know how much it hurt him but I can't be with someone that hides a part of themselves from me. I just can't.

Dear Diary

I need to tell you what happened last night. Robbie called me over and when I walked in he motioned for me to take a seat. He took a deep breath and started to speak.

"You are right. I am hiding a piece of myself even if I think it is unimportant I am still hiding it. I am going to tell you everything and when this is over I figure that you will leave me. First off I do love Jade. You have to understand Trina the Jade I fell in love with was that one I met two years ago. She was innocent, funny, kind, and when she looked at me I was the only person that mattered. I had never felt like that before and until you I hadn't felt like that since. But how I fell for you is about a hundred times stronger then what I had for her but I will always have some feelings for her. She knows that and uses it to try to get me back. Jade has flashed me, groped me, and she even kissed me after Thanksgiving when we told everyone that I was leaving. While she was doing all of that it meant nothing to me. It was just a painful reminder of what I lost." He said looking at me. He then sat down and sighed.

"Then we went to prison and I was imprisoned with her. I fought off her advances the first night but then something happened I am not proud of. I was asleep and I started to dream that you were giving me head. I was in extacy as you worked my body, I needed you so badly. I slowly started to wake up and I kept feeling it. At first I thought it was you but then it dawned on me that it couldn't be you. That is when I woke up and realized it was Jade. I flipped out on her. I was angry after that. Then you tell me that you want to be with me again and all I can think of is that I cheated on you." He started to cry as he said that. I could see this was killing him but I waited until he was done speaking. "Then when she pulled me into the closet it was to tell me that you were leaving for college soon and that you were going to leave me for some college guys. I told her you wouldn't but she has a talent for putting doubts in my head." He finished looking down. I looked at him for a second.

"Does this mean you are completely committed to our relationship? That there will be no more secrets, be them big or small, between us, outside of surprizes we do for each other?" I asked him looking into his tear filled eyes.

"Yes. I am yours and yours alone Trina. I love you." He said in a broken voice. I leaned over and pulled him into to me and kissed him softly.

"Then I am yours. That is all I ever wanted. I don't blame you for what she did. You were asleep and couldn't know. Robbie I just need to know that you trust me."

"I trust you with my heart. That is all I have." He said. I kissed him again and soon we were losing ourselves to passion. We made love right on his, no I mean, our couch. I told him when we were done that I was moving in. His smile lit up the room.

Dear Diary

One last thing to take care of. When I got to school the next day I pulled Jade into the janitor's closet, god it is funny how much we all use it for private conversations. As soon as we got in there I slapped her so hard that she hit the ground.

"What the hell Vega?"

"That is for touching Robbie. If I ever find out that you touched him again I promise you I will break your arms. He is mine. Never forget that!" I said calmly as I walked out. Now time to go find Robbie and move my stuff in.

**A/N: Here is the next chapter. Thank you for everyone who reviewed the last chapter. God 98 reviews. I have never had that many and now I want to see if we can hit 100 or more. I hope you all like the resolution of this last conflict and after so many heavy chapters the next one will be lighter and it will also be based on "Prome Wrecker." So please read and review.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Special Thanks to Jonathan81 for my 100th review.**

Dear Diary

I am all moved in now. We took his mom's old room for ours and turned his old room into a study and work room. In fact Robbie was in there right now working on a report he had to do. I was going through the mail when I saw a letter I had been waiting for. It was a college I applied too and I tore it open to see if I got in. I saw the answer and went to Robbie. What I saw made me smile.

Robbie was hunched over his desk with his econmics book open for his assignment. He had to do a report on the costs of running an acting troupe with stage costs and everything for one year. See Hollywood Arts is not just about acting or singing. We do get a full education, it just normally it is about entertainment. Anyway I walked up behind him and leaned down to lightly kiss his neck. He stiffened for a second and then he let out a moan.

"Trina as good as that feels I do have to finish this." He said in an almost dissappointed voice. I giggled softly and kissed his neck again. He finally turned around and kissed me deeply and then smiled.

"I have something to show you." I said handing him the envelop. He looked at it for a second.

"West Hollywood College. That is where I want to go. You applied there?"

"Yep now read the letter." I said barely contaning my happiness. He did and his eyes lit up.

"You got accepted. Why did you apply to West Hollywood?"

"Oh three reasons. One it is right down the street so I don't have to drive. Two it has a great fashion program. The third is the most important. It is where my love wants to go." I said kissing his nose. He just chuckled and kissed me back while pulling me towards the bed room. "Don't you have work to do?" I asked as I pulled at his shirt.

"It can wait." He said as we shut the door to our room.

Dear Diary

Well the school year is winding down and Tori wants to throw a prom. Well she said they were going to call it a Prome but that just sounds off. Also she pissed off Jade, which while she says she didn't know it was the same night as Jade's preformace I know the truth. This was Tori's way of saying she was on my side by pissing off Jade. Got to love my sister.

Anyway Robbie and I decided to go to the Prome so I went and got a nice dress. He told me he loved seeing me in white so I got a ankle length white dress with a low cut top to show off his favorite thing about me. The skirt had a long slit up the side all the way to my thigh.I was going to have my hair done in a wavy style that Robbie loves. This was going to be a great night for him if I have any say in it. So the big night came around and Robbie rented us a limo and he wore a white tux to go with my dress. When we got to the Prome we felt like royalty. My sister had really out done herself with the decorations and the atmosphere of this place. We were all having some fun when something weird happened. Suddenly the screen was showing scenes of blood, insects, monsters, and death with horrific sound effects blaring over the loud speakers. Robbie left to go help Tori figure out what was going on as Sinjin came over to me. I shuddered as he touched my arm.

"Hey Trina did you miss me?" He asked in that sickening voice of his. I glared at him and he backed up. Sinjin had been missing school since I was hurt. I am not stupid but I can't prove why that happened and I never asked Robbie about it.

"Listen little boy I swear on all that is holy if you do not leave me alone I will punt you over the building by your nuts." I said. He tried to grab me but I did a simple palm strike to his sternum. He slide back away from me and looked at me. I got into a defensive stance and waited for him to come at me again. He took a step towards me when a hand clasped his shoulder. I looked to see Robbie was the owner of that hand.

"Now Sinjin didn't we have this talk before? Didn't I tell you that if I ever saw you even near Trina let alone talking to her that I would dribble you off the concrete like a basketball? Did you think that was a joke?" He said. His voice was calm but his eyes and face were dark with rage. Sinjin paled and started to shake. It seems he was more scared of Robbie then me. That was his mistake.

"You know Cutie he was just leaving." I said looking at Sinjin. He quickly nodded and then took off running. I giggled and leaned against Robbie as we watched Sinjin run. Robbie then turned his focus on me.

"You called me Cutie. You haven't done that in a while."

"That is because you are back to being my Cutie. I know I can trust you perfectly." I said leaning agianst him. He kissed me softly. During my time dealing with Sinjin I didn't notice that the weird stuff had stopped. It turns out that Jade had caused it to ruin this night for my sister. What was worse is she wasn't done yet.

The next thing she did was cancelled the band and ordered Doug the Diaper Guy. That is such a horrible image that I don't even want to think about it. People started to leave and there was Jade egging them on, telling them to blame my sister for this. I was just about to go smack the taste out of her mouth before Robbie stopped me and pointed to Tori, who was on the stage.

"Hey everyone I know this was kind of a messed up Prome but don't leave yet. I need to anounce the king and queen. Our queen is... Jade West!" She shouted. Everyone applauded except me and Robbie. Jade looked shocked. "And our King is...Doug the Diaper Guy!" She shouted out. The look on Jade's face was priceless as Doug picked her up and ran off with her. I am sure she will be alright, and if not I really couldn't care less. Call me a heartless bitch but that is the truth.

Next my sister started singing a new song she and Andre had wrote and the whole crowd got into it. About half way through the song it started to rain but they decided to keep playing and we all danced in the rain. Robbie went off with two of his other friends and slid in the huge puddle of water that had formed on the asphalt. I don't know how they talked him into it but it was funny as all get out to see him stand up and grin at me. I just giggled and we all had a blast and Tori came over to me after almost everyone had left. Cat was still there with her date, Tug. I swear she went through boyfriends like there were candy. Anyway Tori was standing there and smiled at me.

"Trina I have to tell you something. Jade didn't when Prome Queen. You did." She said putting the tiara on my head. I was shocked.

"I didn't even know I was nominated. Who did that?" I asked. Robbie made a soft noise and I looked at him. I looked at him and kissed him. "Thank you. So who is my king?"

"Who do you think?" Tori asked as she put the crown on Robbie's head. It turns out that a lot of people had seen the way we act and thought we were a cute couple. It was Robbie's turn to look shocked.

"I nominated you Cutie." I said with a grin. He just chuckled and hugged me. Tori went up on the stage where Andre was waiting. He started playing the piano up there and Tori started to sing. I recognized the song instantly. It was a mellower version of the song she made for my birthweek. My eyes teared up as Robbie held out his hand for a dance. We started to dance as Cat and Tug put the spotlight on us.

"I don't want to make a scene  
>I don't want to let you down<br>Try to do my own thing  
>And I'm starting to figure it out<br>That it's alright  
>Keep it together wherever we go<br>And it's alright, oh well, whatever  
>Everybody needs to know<p>

You might be crazy  
>Have I told you lately that I love you?<br>You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly  
>And it's crazy that someone could change me<br>Now no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try  
>And you need to know that you're the reason why<p>

I don't even care when they say  
>You're a little bit off<br>Look me in the eye, I say  
>I could never get enough<br>'Cause it's alright  
>Keep it together wherever we go<br>And it's alright, oh well, whatever  
>Everybody needs to know<p>

You might be crazy  
>Have I told you lately that I love you?<br>You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly  
>And it's crazy that someone could change me<br>Now no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try  
>And you need to know that you're the reason why<p>

If it was raining, you would yell at the sun  
>Pick up the pieces when the damage is done<br>You say it's just another day in the shade  
>But look at what a mess we made<p>

You might be crazy  
>Have I told you lately that I love you?<br>You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly  
>And it's crazy that someone could change me<br>Now no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try

You might be crazy  
>Have I told you lately that I love you?<br>You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly  
>And it's crazy that someone could change me<br>Now no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try  
>And you need to know that you're the reason why" As Tori finished the song I kissed Robbie softly. He looked at me and smiled at me with a grin. He was wet, covered in mud, and sweaty from running around and he never looked more handsome to me.<p>

"I love you Robbie." I said kissing him again.

"And I love you Trina. From now until the end of time." He said as he held me close. Life was perfect right now.

**A/N:Here is the new chapter. I hope it is fluffy enough. I want to thank everyone who read and review the last chapter. Well I have some bad new folks. The next chapter will be the last chapter of Dear Diary. That is right we have hit the end. That being said the last chapter will not have any episode based around it. I hope I tie up everything nice and neat for you but you'll just have to wait. Any and all reviews are much loved. Thank you all.**

**Ceno**


	21. Chapter 21

Dear Diary

God I can't believe that I am on the last of my finals. Once I finish these I will graduate and leave Hollywood Arts. This had been the center of my world for four years. Here is where I found my talent for fashion, where I learned that not everyone liked what I liked, and where I fell in love. That one was the most important.

I was sitting in the study working on studing for my design final when Robbie came in. I was so focused on the material that I didn't hear him. Needless to say he started the hell out of me when he kissed my neck softly. My hand went to my heart, which tried to beat clean out of my chest.

"Robbie you scared me!" I shouted but I smiled. I wasn't mad at him. He knew that and he leaned down and kissed me.

"Sorry but you need to take a break. Come on let's go get something to eat." He said with that sexy grin of his. I swear he knows that if he flashes that smile to me that I will do what he says. I nod and went to go change, having been studing in nothing but a sports bra and boy shorts. I take it Robbie liked what he saw from his horny moan. I came out in a few minutes wearing jeans and a t-shirt.

"Can we go someplace light? My stomach is still bothering me." I said. He nodded as he got in his car and left. For the past few days I have been feeling sick. Somedays I throw up with almost no warning. We went to a Souper Salad. It was a restraunt that served just what the name said. He made a chicken salad with gumbo and I had some chicken noodle soup. I sipped it slowly as he looked at me.

"Are you sure you are ok? You have been sick a lot lately." He said with concern in his voice.

"Yeah I think it is just the nerves of the finals. Once I finish this last one I will be fine."

"Well you will do great. Fashion is your best subject." He said as we ate. It was all good until some one walked by with a garlic soup. The smell hit my nose and my stomach rebelled. I took off into the bathroom and lost my lunch. I felt so sick. Luckly I had toothpaste and a toothbrush in my bag so once I finished I washed up and walked out. Robbie was waiting for me and took me straight home. He layed me on the couch and gave me some tea. I was miserable. I ended up sleeping on the couch. I hope Robbie doesn't mind.

Dear Diary

Well I finished my last final today. I should've pass it and my parents want to have a party at my house to celebrate my graduation. Everyone was invited, including Jade, much to my annoyance. We were all having a good time but I could see Jade was almost staring at Robbie. She hadn't tried to touch him though. I guess she didn't want to find out if I was telling the truth about breaking her arms. I was feeling a lot better and must have ate a little too much because before the night was over I was in the bathroom throwing up again. I ended up staying at my parent's house that night because I was in no shape to go home. The next day I was going to the doctor's to see what is wrong with me.

Dear Diary

Oh God! Oh God! What am I going to do? Oh this is bad. This is so bad. Ok ok ok let me start from the beginning. I went to the doctor and they drew some blood to see if it was a virus that was making me sick. After a while they sent me to a different doctor and that had me worried. Her name was Dr. Stevens. Anyway Dr. Stevens started asking me about my sex life so of course I was honest that I have been having sex since Thanksgiving but only with one partner. She nodded and then she dropped the bomb shell

Now I don't know what to do. I mean I told Robbie when I saw him later that I was ok but that I needed to go back in two weeks. He accepted that for right then and gave me some ginger ale and saltines. It led me to one key question and the one that still hounds me now.

How do I tell Robbie that I am pregnant?

**A/N: Yes this was short but there is a very good reason for that. Zen and I spoke and decided that we didn't want this to end quite yet. This part of the story is over but be on the look out for "Dear Diary: Nine Months". I am willing to bet you can figure out what time frame it will cover. Here is the thing I will not publish any part of the new Dear Diary until Zen has published Chapter 15 on Robbie's Journal. So the longer it takes him to get it up the longer you will have to wait. So to all those who favorited, alerted, reviewed, and read this story. I love you all. This got the most reviews of any of my stories so far. I would love to see this hit 125 which is alot but this is the last chapter so maybe it will happen. Thank you all.**

**Ceno**


End file.
